The Month
by Shrarry
Summary: Comment s'occuper lorsque l'on n'a pas beaucoup de cours? C'est simple : d'abord, on se fait gronder par Dumbledore, on rajoute un collier, des potions, quelques aut' trucs, on mélange, et on a un Drarry! -Yaoi-
1. Chapter 1

**Univers : **_Harry Potter_

**Auteur : **Shrarry

**Rating : **M. Attention, homophobes s'abstenir!

**Disclaimer : **Les personnes, l'univers, et tout et tout appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (tu sais que je t'aime toi?). Seule l'histoire, le concept, m'appartient! À moi, moi, et que moi *^*

**Note de l'auteur : **Bazour! Vous allez bien? 8D Me revoici, après 4 mois, pour une nouvelle fanfic' 8D *se fait tuer par ceux qui attendent la suite de "_Mon fidèle rival_"* Nous voici donc pour ... *roulements de tambour* UN DRARRY EN FORCE! (Comment ça je vous l'avais déjà dit? Ah? Ok je sors Q_Q) Je vous préviens dors et déjà, avant que vous ne soyez là "WTF IS THAT", Sirius et Dumby sont en vie! Yaay! *se fait un câlin à elle-même* Donc Harry ne sera pas en dépression ou 'sais pas quoi :D (smiley du pédophile QwQ) Voldy aussi est en vie (le con QAQ) et Rémus Lupin est le professeur tant aimé de DFCM (défenses contre les forces du mal, mais je mettrai DFCM). Sooooooo (domie), bonne lecture! On se retrouve en bas :3 Et on démarre direct dans le chapitre 1, sans prologue! Pas de pitié! 8D

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>_

« - Harry James Potter! Je te conseille de revenir ici tout de suite si tu ne veux pas recevoir plus d'un _Impardonnable_! »

La voix de la brune, qui venait droit du dortoir des garçons, amena un silence de mort chargé de peur dans la salle commune des rouges et or. Tout le monde savait qu'elle ne lançait pas de menace en l'air, et personne ne réchappe à Hermione Granger. Personne.

« - Mais Hermy'! Il a encore le temps!

- Toi, si tu te la fermes pas, je te jure que tu subiras le même sort que cet abruti! »

Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la pièce à l'étage. Ils eurent un brin de réponse lorsqu'ils virent le premier menacé sortir en trombes du dortoir. Il était vêtu en tout et pour tout de son pyjama, alors qu'il faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises à force de courir comme un dégénéré dans les escaliers.

« - Ron! Couvre-moi!

- Je fais c'que j'peux mon pote! Cours!

- J'te revaudrai ça! »

Sous les regards interrogateurs des Gryffondors présents, Harry fit ce que son meilleur ami lui avait recommandé. Courir. Courir pour sauver sa peau. Courir pour sa vie.

Il était très exactement 8h34 quand la menace de la brune avait retentit. On était samedi, et tout avait pourtant bien commencé...

_Quelques minutes plus tôt_

« - Au fait, 'Ry? T'en es où dans le devoir de potion pour lundi? fit la voix de Ron, qui avait un surnom pour tout ses amis, alors qu'il essayait de calmer son fou-rire dû à la précédente blague de son meilleur ami.

- Ah... Ça... Disons... Nulle part?

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu l'as même pas encore _commencé_? »

Ça, c'était Hermy'. La fille la plus studieuse de toute l'école, enfin, c'était comme ça qu'elle se décrivait. Le mot "angoisse" était vraiment trop faible pour décrire ce que ressentait le Survivant face au ton et à l'appui sur le dernier mot de la phrase de sa meilleure amie.

« - Hum... dit-il en baissant la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si je te répondait 'en effet' ?

- Il se passerait que tu aurais signé ton arrêt de mort. fit-elle, assise sur un lit, en croisant les bras.

- Alors je vais répondre 'non, et je l'ai bientôt fini'.

- 'Ry? Pourquoi tu te lèves? Et pourquoi tu t'enfermes dans la salle de bain?

- Tu te fous de moi? Tu n'as même pas encore daigné COMMENCER ton foutu devoir?! Alors qu'il doit faire 50 cm, et que tu sais très bien ce que fera Snape si tu ne le rends pas à temps?! Tu-! Grr!

- Pardon Hermy'! Mais c'est vraiment trop difficile! J'y arrive pas! entendit-elle en provenance de la salle de bain.

- Harry James Potter! Je te conseille de revenir ici tout de suite si tu ne veux pas recevoir plus d'un _Impardonnable_! »

_Et à présent..._

Présentement, il était 8h46. Un peu tôt, pour une remontrance, non? Alors que le Prince des Lions avait réussi à échapper -pour le moment, cela va de soi- à l'obsédée des cours, il se baladait, dans toute sa splendeur, en pyjama, dans tout Poudlard.

Heureusement, à cette heure-ci, et un samedi, peu de monde se trouvait dans les couloirs de l'école. Il ne voulait en aucun cas tomber sur quelqu'un qui le ridiculiserait à cause de sa tenue.

Mais en fait, tout bien réfléchit, il était plutôt mignon, non? Dans son pyjama deux pièces. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un _vrai _pyjama, puisqu'il était simplement composé d'un t-shirt blanc qui, d'une manière inconnue, faisait ressortir ses yeux, et d'un pantalon foncé légèrement trop grand qui s'arrêtait de justesse à ses hanches, mais qui lui allait tout aussi bien. On pourrait presque croire que c'était ses vêtements de tout les jours.

Alors qu'il était arrivé devant la porte de la Grande Salle, où se passe -hasard?- le petit-déjeuner, il se fit arrêter par une Hermione en colère.

« - Harry! Comment as-tu OSÉ t'enfuir comme ça! Tu vas voir, de quel bois je me chauffe! hura-t-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait d'un pas furieux vers le Survivant. »

Ron, à la traîne derrière la brune, était essouflé et avait tout fait pour retenir celle-ci.

« - Désolé mon pote! Elle est trop forte! haléta-t-il.

- T'en fais pas, je vais m'en sortir. Et si jamais j'échoue, dis à tout les Griffy' que jamais je ne les oublierai, même dans ma tom- Aïïïeeuh!

- Arrêtez de faire comme si j'étais Voldemort! Et toi, dit-elle en refermant plus fort sa main sur l'oreille d'Harry, tu vas voir! »

Sans lâcher le Prince des rouges et or, elle pénetra dans la Grande Salle, sans se soucier des regards que leur jetaient les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« - Hermiooone! Tu me fais mal! Et je suis en putain de pyjama! Laisse-moiii!

- Oh non mon mignon, tu es très bien dans cette tenue! Et crois-moi, je n'ai pas fini de te faire souffrir!

- Hermy'! Mais arrête! Il aura plus d'oreille après! »

Ils parlaient de manière à ce que tout le monde pouvait les entendre, même les professeurs.

« - L-Les gars? Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça va? avait crié sans assurance Londubat, alors que la salle était plongé dans un silence total. »

Et, en choeur, les trois répondirent en même temps :

« - Te mêle pas de ça, Neville! »

Enfin, seulement l'appellation de ce dernier changeait en fonction de la personne. Harry l'avait appellé par son prénom, Hermione par son nom, et, Ron, bien évidemment, par son surnom -autrement dit, Nev'-.

« - D'-D'accord... »

C'est ce que répondit Londubat alors que le rouge et or et sa meilleure amie se disputaient, pendant que le roux essayait de calmer les choses.

« - Heum! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers la source du bruit, c'est-à-dire le Directeur de l'école.

« - Les enfants... Tout d'abord, Mlle Granger, j'aimerais que vous lâchiez Mr. Potter, ensuite, venez vous asseoir et mangez un peu. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous vaut une telle chamaillerie, et je ne souhaite pas en connaître la raison, mais je pense que cela arrangerait tout le monde si vous vous calmiez et que vous veniez simplement entâmer votre petit-déjeuner.

- Mais, Monsieur! Je suis en _pyjama_!

- Ah? On ne dirait pas... Ce n'est pas grave, Mr. Potter, du moment que vous êtes présentable, tout va bien.

- Mais je ne suis _pas _présenta-mphgrh!

- Merci, Monsieur le Directeur. dit Hermione alors qu'elle mettait sa main sur la bouche du Survivant et qu'elle amenait ses deux meilleurs amis à la table des Gryffondors.

- Mais, Hermy'... Il a raison notre petit 'Ry! Il est en pyjama! Tu ne t'imagines pas combien de personnes vont le charier après ça?

- Mmh? Oh. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais alors là, vraiment pas. lui répondit-elle sur un ton monocorde.

- Sorcière... murmura Harry, avec un regard noir dans sa direction.

- En effet. rétorqua-t-elle, un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres. »

Il le savait. Il s'en doutait au départ, mais là il en était sûr. Depuis qu'il avait vu le sourire de la brune, il savait que son arrêt de mort était signé.

** oOo**

« - Silence, je vous prie! »

Suite à ces paroles, toute la salle de classe devint silencieuse. Il faut dire, qu'avec son timbre de voix et son autorité, Mc Gonagall n'a pas énormément de mal à se faire respecter.

« - Aujourd'hui, nous allons revoir la métamorphose en animal. »

Des voix rouspétant des "encore?!" ou même des "nooon s'il vous plaît, professeur!" se firent entendre dans la pièce. Mais la femme en vert ne se laisse pas faire, c'est donc pour cela, sous le coup de l'exaspération, qu'elle transforma un élève d'un coup de baguette. Les élèves ne virent malheureusement pas contre qui était dirigé cette... attaque? Ils se rendirent seulement compte qu'un de leurs amis avait disparu.

« - Seamus? T'es où? fit Dean.

- Seamus! cria un autre élève.

- Seamus...

- Seamus?!

- Seamuuus!

- Du calme! Je ne l'ai pas tué! Ouvrez plutôt vos oreilles, au lieu de crier comme des lycanthropes le soir d'une pleine lune.

- Oui Madame... murmurèrent les adolescents à l'unisson. »

C'est donc, sous l'ordre du professeur, que silence prit place. Ils entendirent alors un léger croâssement, qui se fit de plus en plus sonore, en provenance de dessous la table du disparu.

« - Une grenouille? Sérieux? M'dame... Z'auriez pu le transformer en un truc plus stylé quand même! Là y fait d'la peine avec ses yeux globuleux... Beurk! déclara un élève dont on ne connaîtra jamais le nom.

- Jeune homme, s'il vous plaît! Un peu de politesse! Et si je l'ai métamorphosé en cet animal, c'est précisément car je sais qu'il abhorre les grenouilles. Ça lui apprendra à faire du bruit pendant que je parle.

- Mais professeur... commença Dean, il n'était pas le seul!

- Si vous vouliez subir le même sort, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait dire, Mr. Thomas. Alors? Voulez-vous rejoindre votre ami dans le monde des bestioles?

- Non, ça ira... Merci...

- Bien. Sur ce, continuons le cours. »

_À la pause de midi _

« - Raaah j'te jure Hermy'! Elle l'a vraiment transformé parce qu'il parlait!

- Beh oui, normal non? On ne parle pas en cours sans en avoir la permission. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Laisse Ron, jamais on ne pourra avoir raison dans une discussion comme ça avec Hermione. dit Harry, plein de faux desespoir.

- Toi, je ne t'ai pas oublié, tu sais? J'ai encore plein de choses à te faire... Oui... Oui oui... Mmh... dit pensivement la brune.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu p- »

Alors qu'il débutait sa phrase, il se fit couper par le grand Dumbledore, qui, d'après ses yeux brillants de malice, avait quelque chose en tête.

« - Les enfants, j'espère que vous allez bien? »

Un hôchement de tête automatique se déclencha dans toute la salle.

« - Bien, j'aimerai vous annoncer quelque chose. Disons que, après quelques événements, les cours seront suspendus jusqu'au mois prochain. »

Suite à cela, on aurait pu entendre un vif d'or voler. Attendez, un mois sans cours? Un mois à errer tel Sir Nicholas? Un mois à...

« - Albus, je crois qu'il leur faudrait plus de renseignements... murmura Pomfresh aux côtés du Directeur. »

En effet, la pièce ne contennait désormais que des yeux écarquillés, des bouches entre-ouvertes, et, plus que tout, des êtres restés immobiles.

« - Heum... Oui... Donc. Cette situation est dûe à... Mmh... Je suis désolé les enfants, mais ces informations sont confidentielles. Sachez juste vous terminerez cette journée comme d'habitude, et que nous vous donnerons toutes les informations nécessaires demain, à 11h, ici-même. Sur ce, bon appétit.»

Après cela, les voix fusèrent dans toute la salle. Non mais, c'est qu'il était sérieux le vieux en plus? Il devient sénile ou...?

Ce fut donc après cette annonce plus que troublante que les élèves continuèrent leur routine, qui se stoppera dès demain et reprendra dans un mois...

* * *

><p>Alors? Qu'en dîtes-vous? *stresse* J'espère que ça vous a plus! 8D<p>

- Au fait, ce chapitre est bien plus court que ceux que j'ai déjà écrit ^^ -

On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite (d'ici une semaine je pense) !

Chocolaaaaaaat~

Shrarry~


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **_"The Month"_

**Univers : **_Harry Potter_

**Auteur : **Shrarry

**Rating : **M. Attention, homophobes s'abstenir!

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, l'univers, et tout et tout appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (tu sais que je t'aime toi?). Seule l'histoire, le concept, m'appartient! À moi, moi, et que moi *^*

**Note de l'auteur : **Hiii! Voici le chapitre 2 ^^ Alouuurs, je vous poste le poste un petit peu en avance parce que je n'aurai pas accès à l'ordi ce week-end (yé vais dodo chez des amis), et je ne veux pas vous le poster en retard XD Et au fait, juste comme ça, je pense que je rajouterai quelques couples en cours de route O.O (mais le Drarry est le principal, don't weury! C'est juste pour le kiff :3 ) But I'm not sure okay? QwQ

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>_

_Le lendemain, dans les dortoirs_

« - Harry, tu comptes traîner encore longtemps?! »

Il était actuellement 10h45. Les élèves de tout Poudlard étaient censé, sous l'ordre de Dumbledore, se retrouver dans la Grande Salle dans quinze minutes, et notre cher Lion n'avait même pas encore prit sa douche...

« - 'Ry, elle a raison pour une fois... Il ne nous reste qu'une dizaine de minutes!

- Ouiii j'arrive j'arrive! Attendez moi en bas! Ou là-bas! Ou... Comme vous voulez! Mais j'arrive! cria Harry de la salle de bain où il était entrain de se déshabiller.

- Bon. Ron, on y va. Harry, on te gardera une place. Peut-être... Ou peut-être pas... Mwahahaha... murmurait Hermione, se frottant les mains et regardant méchamment le vide.

- 'Ry... Je... Je crois que tu devrais te presser un peu... dit Ron, la peur dans les yeux.

- Ok ok, allez-y, je vous rejoins! »

C'est donc sur ces paroles que s'en allèrent les deux meilleurs amis du Survivant.

Une fois tous les élèves (enfin, tous...) rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, le Directeur décida de commencer son charabia.

...

« - Heum... Il semblerait que Mr. Dumbledore soit en retard... »

Les élèves pestaient, il était quand même 11h01! Ils s'étaient tous pressés pour ne pas arriver à la bourre, ils s'étaient fait tout beaux tout propre, même que Malfoy avait mit 20 minutes et 34 secondes pour faire ses cheveux! Tiens, en parlant de lui...

« - Bordel, toujours en retard ce vieux! Il peut pas faire un effort pour une fois? Franchement, qui a bien pu décider de le nommer Directeur?

- Draco, c'est une des rares fois où il est en retard, et tu le sais très bien. rétorqua gentiment -il s'adressait quand même à celui qui n'aurait aucun remords à utiliser un Avada Kedavra, même sur son propre meilleur ami!- Blaise.

- Mmh... Mais bon... Chiant ce vieux... En plus je suis sûre qu'il est entrain de se gaver de bonbons, et que c'est pour ça qu'il est en retard.

- Drakichou...

- Pansy, appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça, et je te jure que je te lancerai une dizaine de sort extrêmement douloureux à la suite. Après, je ferai en sorte qu'une troupe d'hypogriffes te piétine, pour ensuite te mettre dans un chaudron avec toutes sortes d'herbes qui te piqueront la peau. Après cela, quand ton corps sera brûlé à vif à cause des divers produits, je te jetterai à la mer pour que tu te fasses mangée par les strangulots qui n'auront aucune pitié pour toi.

- ...

- Bien. Maintenant, Blaise, pourrais-tu me pass-

- JE SUIS LÀ! »

Il semble qu'Harry ait enfin décidé d'arriver... et il à l'air d'avoir couru un marathon aussi! Il avait enfiler un simple jean avec un t-shirt, et une paire de basket. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de mettre leur robe de sorcier, vu qu'ils n'auront pas cours.

« - C'est MAINTENANT que tu arrives?! hurla Hermione, s'en foutant complètement des autres.

- J-Je... Eau... Douche... Froide... Vêtements... Pas quoi mettre... Manger... »

Tout en récitant son texte très instructif, il se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondors tel un mort. Ou plutôt, comme un croup n'ayant pas mangé depuis 4 jours. McGo ne semblait pas très surprise de l'arrivée mouvementée du Prince des Lions, mais lui fit quand même la morale, juste pour la forme.

« - Mr. Potter, je vous ferai savoir qu'il est 11h passée. Comment expliquez-vous cela?

- Je... Attend...ez... »

La professeur accepta de laisser quelques secondes de répis à notre Survivant, avant de devoir lui fournir une explication valable.

Et quand l'heure vint, il prit une grande inspiration, et...

« - En fait quand j'ai voulu prendre une douche j'ai découvert que l'eau était froide, _froide_ Madame! Comment pourrais-je me laver sous de l'eau FROIDE, Madame, _FROIDE_ BORD-

- Oui oui, nous avons compris, l'eau était froide, poursuivez.

- Donc, comme l'eau était _froide_, hé bien j'ai demandé à Parvati si je pouvais me doucher chez les filles puisqu'elles étaient déjà toutes parties. Elle m'a répondu qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis -d'ailleurs elle rougissait, je me demande pourquoi... Peut-être parce que j'étais en caleçon ... Hmm...- et donc j'ai foncé dans leurs douches! MAIS -parce qu'il y a un mais, il y a toujours un mais- Ginny n'avait apparemment pas encore quitté le dortoir, du coup, je l'ai vu en sous-vêtements -Ron, n'intervient pas-, mais moi, je m'en fous, vous voyez? 'Fin j'vais pas la violer quoi! Mais elle a dû croire le contraire! Donc elle m'a lancé un Stupéfix et je l'ai évité de justesse m'voyez? Et même si Ginny était à moitié à poil, -non Ron, n'intervient pas j'ai dit!- je voulais pas arriver en retard moi! Et du coup bah j'ai couru dans la douche et puis -

- Bien. Mr. Potter, je crois que cela nous suffira comme explication. intervint enfin la professeur de Métamorphose, déjà fatiguée d'entendre Harry déblatérer ses histoires louches.

- Ah, d'accord. fut la simple réponse d'Harry. »

Le silence avait gagné la salle, le seul bruit que l'on entendait était les glapissements de Ronald, qui avait les yeux qui sortaient de leur orbite et la bouche plus ouverte que scientifiquement possible (remarquez, dans le Monde Magique, on s'en fout un peu de la science).

« - C... Comment tu... Mais... 'Ry... Je...

- Bah quoi? Et puis pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde comme ça? J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas?

- HARRY! COMMENT mais COMMENT as-tu pu faire ça!

- Attends, quoi? J'ai fais quoi encore bordel?!

- Tu... Je... Tu n'étais pas censé voir Ginny à moitié nue! Et en plus, EN PLUS, tu t'en fous complètement!

- "Censé"? Comment ça "censé"? Hermione, me dis pas que c'est toi qu'a coupé l'eau chaude?!

- Bien sûr que c'est moi! J'ai pas encore fini de te faire chier!

- Mais Hermione! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas _vivre _sans eau chaude! L'eau chaude, c'est ma vie! C'est mon essence! C'est ma-

- La ferme! Le pire, ce n'est pas que tu aies vu Ginny en sous-vêtements, non non non, -Ron, n'intervient pas!- le pire, c'est que tu t'en bas littéralement les couilles!

- Laisse mes couilles tranquille ok, elles t'ont rien fait! Maintenant tu m'expliques pourquoi je devrais en avoir quelque chose à foutre de voir Ginny comme ça.

- Parce que déjà, t'es un mec ok? Et puis, t'imagines comment elle a dû se sentir? Elle qui t'aime à la folie!

- C'est quoi ce racisme envers les mecs là?! Et puis... Attends, kôa?

- Oui crétin, elle t'aime!

- Elle me kôa?

- Arrête de faire la grenouille!

- Mé ze ke kôa? »

C'est à ce moment que notre cher tendre et bien-aimé -sauf pour Draco- Directeur décida de faire son entrée.

« - Bien le bonjour mes enfants! Désolé pour ce contre-temps, mais voyez-vous, j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes urgents à régler.

- J't'en foutrai moi des problèmes... marmonnait l'Héritier Malfoy. »

Personne ne parlait, trop choqué par les évenements précédents. C'est pourquoi le professeur de potion, Snape, décida de prendre la parole.

« - Voyez-vous, Monsieur le Directeur, il semblerait que Mr. Potter ait tenté un viol sur une de nos élèves.

- PARDON?!

- Professeur Snape! Ne déformez pas les paroles d'un élève innocent!

- J't'en foutrai moi des innocents... marmonnait le parrain, cette-fois, de l'Héritier Malfoy, tout en se rasseyant. »

Apparemment, Dumbledore n'était pas plus choqué que ça, il avait simplement l'air d'attendre des explications.

Lorsque la femme vêtu de vert lui fit un bref résumé de la chose, il fit fi de tout ça avec un geste de la main.

« - Mmh. Mais, attendez, où est Mademoiselle Weasley?

- Elle s'est évanouie Monsieur, elle est à l'infirmerie. répondit une Gryffondor.

- Je vois... dit-il en lançant un regard que l'on peut interprêter de mille manières à Harry. Bon, avant de rentrer dans le Vif d'Or du sujet (applaudissez-moi pour ce jeu de mot nul à chier. Merci.), pourquoi ne pas manger quelque chose? Quelqu'un veut un bonbon au citron?

- Monsieur... soupira McGonagall, pleine de desespoir.

Pendant que les élèves essayèrent tant bien que mal d'avaler quelque chose, une revenante fit son apparation aux portes de la Grande Salle...

- Ginny! Oh my, dis moi que tu vas bien! Tu n'as mal nul part? Tu as faim? Soif, peut-être? Ou tu aimerais que-

- Ron, merci, mais ça va. J'ai juste un petit creux... fit la soeur Weasley, croisant par hasard -hmmmm?- le regard de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. »

Elle rejoignit la table Gryffondor alors que tout le monde attendait de voir ce qu'il se passerait, à présent que l'idiot qu'est Harry était enfin au courant de l'amour de la jeune fille envers lui. Après un moment, il se décida à enfin parler.

« - Oh, par le harem de Merlin! Ginny, je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolé... Je ne savais pas ce que tu éprouvais pour moi, et crois-moi, j'en suis navré, mais je ne- PAR LES COUILLES DE VOLDY Hermione pourquoi tu me plantes ta fourchette dans la cuisse?!

- Harry! chuchota la susnommée. Tu crois vraiment que c'est l'endroit idéal pour dire à Ginny que tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle?!

- Ah ouais... Merde. Je veux dire, caca... Heum. »

_Vu toutes les obsénités que tu nous sors, ce n'est pas ce mot qui nous perturbera... _pensa l'entierté des élèves présents.

« - Ginny, je propose qu'on reprenne plus tard, ok? »

La rouquine acquiesça silencieusement, les yeux baissés, et se mit à manger avec lenteur un yahourt qui passait par là.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, le Directeur de Poudlard se dit qu'il était temps d'expliquer la situation à ses chers élèves. Il prit donc un verre, et cogna une cuillère à la paroi de celui-ci.

« - Bien, les enfants. J'espère que le dîner vous plaît? (hôchement de tête général) Après une longue discussion avec vos professeurs, nous vons décidé de vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment des évènements prochains. Je vous prie, pour une fois, de m'écouter très sérieusement. »

Tous céssèrent donc de chahuter, et portèrent toute leur attention sur le Directeur.

« - Il se trouve que nous avons découvert que, malheureusement, le Mage Noir que vous connaissez tous, prépare quelque chose envers des personnes haut placées du Ministère. Celui-ci demande donc aux professeurs de plusieurs écoles -si pas toutes- de les aider dans leurs recherches. Ils n'auront donc énormément temps pour vous donner cours, et nous n'avons ni le temps ni la possibilité d'engager des remplaçants temporaires . Soyez conscient que, je sais que je vais en décevoir quelques uns, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous n'aurez plus cours pendant tout un mois. Cela signifie simplement que vous aurez beaucoup moins d'heures. Les horaires de chacun sont déjà affichés dans votre Maison respective. »

La tristesse et le doute se lisaient dans les yeux de plusieurs élèves. Voldy qui revient à l'attaque avec un nouveau plan? Pourquoi maintenant, et contre seulement quelques personnes du Ministère? Et, bordel, pourquoi leur avoir donné faux espoir en disant "un mois de congé", si c'est pour qu'après, il se trouvent qu'ils aient quand même cours?

« - Maintenant, je vais vous faire part de quelques règles que j'aimerais que vous respectiez pendant ce mois de, disons le comme ça, plus ou moins congé. »

Alors qu'il se préparait à citer une à une les règles, il changea soudainement d'avis.

« - Non, en fait, je vais plutôt vous en faire part par écrit. C'est plus efficace, et, comme cela, vous pourrez les garder sur vous.

- Manque pas de culot le vieux! marmonnèrent quelques personnes.

- Un problème, jeunes gens? annonça ledit vieux à l'entierté de la salle. »

Hôchement de tête négatif général.

Tout d'un coup, chacun se retrouva avec une feuille entre les mains. Les soi-disantes règles y étaient inscrites.

**_« Règles temporaires de l'école de Poudlard_**

**_- __Il est interdit de se balader dans les couloirs après 21h, sauf pour les préfets se chargeant de faire respecter cette règle.  
><em>_- __Aucun élève ne sera dispensé du peu de cours qu'il vous sera donné.__  
>- <em>_Comme l'infirmerie se doit d'être un minimum à votre disposition, Mme Pomfresh y sera présente entre 9h et 20h.__  
>- <em>_Même si les professeurs seront occupés, votre responsable de Maison peut quand même prendre le temps de vous sermonner malgré la situation.__  
>- <em>_Pour les élèves souhaitant passer une nuit avec leur bien-aimé(e), nous vous prions simplement de respecter la règle des 21h, et de ne pas faire trop de bruit pendant vos ébats, aussi agréables soient-ils.  
>- Les élèves sont priés rester calmes, malgré la non-présence des professeurs pour veiller à ce que vous vous respectiez.<em>****_  
>- <em>_Les cours commenceront, pour tous, à 8h, et finiront en fonction des cours de chaque classe. __»_**

« - Par le Kama Sutra personnalisé de Merlin... On est censé avoir congé, et ils nous font commencer à 8h? Le Ministère devrait interdire ça! pesta Harry.

- J'avoue! Franchement, alors qu'on pourrait dormir jusque l'après-midi! En plus, je suis certain qu'on aura que quatre ou cinq heures de cours par jour. affirma son ami roux.

- Arrêtez un peu de rouspéter! Et puis, Harry, est-ce vrai que ça te dérange tant que ça de commencer à la même heure? Hmm? Allez, partage ta tristesse, ta haine, ta rage, avec moi... dit lentement la brune.

- Hermione... Ne... Ne me dis pas que tu as été en personne demander à Dumbledore de nous faire commencer à 8h spécialement pour me faire chier...? demanda avec peur le rouge et or.

- Non... Non bien sûr... Pourquoi aurais-je fais quelque chose qui nous dérangerait tous... N'est-ce pas? Muhuhuhu... »

Les deux meilleures amis de la fille qui dégageait à présent une aura maléfique, et arborait un sourire sadique, la regardaient avec peur avant d'être interrompu par une contesation dont ils ne surent la provenance immédiatement.

« - Non mais! Je REFUSE catégoriquement que MON Drakichou ait le droit de ramener ses conquètes dans son lit, et ce pour tout la nuit! Et puis... rouspétait Pansy. »

Et blablabla, après un résumé de ce qu'il la dérangeait dans la règle "Tu peux avoir du sexe, mais mets le son en off", son 'Drakichou d'amour' se leva doucement, mais froidement, de sa place et fit face au Bulldog.

« - Pansy. Aurais-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dit concernant ce surnom abominable? Et puis, comment peux-tu te permettre de dicter ma vie sexuelle? Tu n'en fais pas partie, que je sache. »

Celle-Qui-Ne-Faisait-Pas-Partie-De-La-Vie-Sexuelle-Du-Prince-Des-Serpentards-Et-Bien-Fait-Pour-Elle resta bouche bée face à la dernière phrase pronnoncée. Son dragon l'avait cassée en public! Elle ne s'en remettra jamais.

« - M-Mais... Je... fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Pansy? Je n'ai pas oubliée ma menace. Je la mettrai à exécution quand tu t'y attendras le moins. lui dit-il avec un ton glacial et des yeux plus froid que la glace. »

Elle resta là, sans rien dire, sans bouger, pendant bien quelques secondes. Et d'un coup, elle s'en alla en courrant en dehors de la Grande Salle.

Blaise lança donc des regards de reproches, mais quand même compatissants, à son ami qui venait de se rasseoir.

« - Bah quoi? Ça la regarde ce que je fais dans un lit? Et avec qui? Tss. 'Se prend pour qui ce Bulldog. »

À l'autre bout de la table, Ron et Harry étaient mort de rire, ce qui attira l'attention de quelques personnes...

« - Oh putain t'as vu sa gueule? articula Harry entre deux sanglots.

- C'était magnifique! répondit Ron sur le même ton.

- Et puis comment elle s'est enfuie, tellement elle avait honte! Par Merlin, c'était tellement beau! »

Tous les regards étaient maintenant dirigés vers les deux meilleurs amis qui étaient mort de rire.

« - Les gars...? tenta Hermione.

- Qu-Quoi? arriva à prononcer le brun, qui était entrain de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Calmez-vous... Sinon les Serpentards voudront se venger de vos moqueries. avait intelligement réfléchit Hermione. »

Suite à cette déclaration, les deux garçons tentèrent de se calmer. Mais quand Ron imita Pansy entrain de pleurer, ils repartirent en fou rire (désespoir, désespoir...).

« - Oh putain c'est tellement bon! hurla Harry, au bord de l'étouffement.

- Les mecs... Je crois que vous devriez... aborda calmement Seamus.

- Oui, oui, je me calme, c'est bon. Ron... Ron? Pourquoi tu caches ta... OH MON DIEU! Et il repartit en fou rire. »

En effet, le roux n'arrivant pas à se calmer, s'était caché la tête entre les bras, mais c'était sans compter la curiosité de son meilleur ami, qui vit le visage de Ron déformé par le rire tel un Crabe de Feu n'étant plus en feu...

Pendant qu'ils essayaient de se calmer, du côté des Serpentards, tout n'était pas aussi joyeux.

« - Non mais pour qui ils se prennent à se moquer ouvertement d'un Serpentard?! se fâcha Nott.

- Comprends-les Théo, c'est Pansy aussi... essaya de calmer Blaise.

- Ouais, mais non. Le Balafré n'a pas à se foutre de la gueule d'un Serpent. Et encore moins la Belette. Ils ont cru qu'on était dans leur Monde Moldu? J'crois pas non. déclara vociférament le blond. »

Voyant que les verts et argents n'allaient pas tarder à répliquer, le Directeur décida d'intervenir.

« - Heum. toussa-t-il. Mr. Weasley? Mr. Potter? Je vous prierais de reprendre votre calme. »

Les concernés firent de leur mieux pour se remettre. Même s'ils gloussaient de temps à autres, Dumbledore ne fit pas plus de remarques et continua sur sa lancée.

« - Bien. Vous avez à présent prit connaissance des règles ajoutées et/ou modifiées concernant l'école. Il est 14h, je vous libère pour le reste de l'après-midi. N'oubliez pas d'aller voir vos nouveaux horaires, et bonne journée! »

Les élèves sortirent petit-à-petit de la Grande Salle, en parlant de ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire pour s'occuper en attendant 21h. Certains parlaient de prendre l'air dans le parc, d'autres de faire une sieste, et d'autres encore d'aller travailler à la bibliothèque.

Pour sa part, Malfoy comptait bient aller expliquer à Parkinson qu'elle n'avait aucun droit concernant sa vie au pieu.

À la sortie, lui et sa troupe rencontra le trio. Et ça promettait...

* * *

><p>Voici la fin du chapitre 2 8DDDDDDD<p>

J'ai pas trouvé énormément de règles à ajouter/modifier Q_Q *va pleurer dans son coin*

J'espère que ça vous a pluuuuuuuu!

A la semaine prochaine les p'tits yaoistes UwU

Chocolaaaaaaat~

Shrarry~


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** _"The Month"_

**Univers : **_Harry Potter_

**Auteur : **Shrarry

**Rating : **M. Attention, homophobes s'abstenir!

**Disclaimer : **Les personnes, l'univers, et tout et tout appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (tu sais que je t'aime toi?). Seule l'histoire, le concept, m'appartient! À moi, moi, et que moi *^*

**Note de l'auteur : **Yoooooooo! La forme? Sooooooooo voicey le chapitre 3! Et désolé, mais je n'ai pas relu, donc s'il y a des fautes, IK BEN DESOLEE.

BON. Comme vous le savez tous, c'est bientôt les examens. Je n'aurai donc plus énormément de temps pour écrire (je suis actuellement au milieu du chapitre 5). Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je ferai, mais il y aura sûrement un léger (en tout cas j'espère qu'il sera léger XD) retard par rapport à la parution des chapitres. S'iouplé me tapez pas, et bonne lecture anyway! ^^

* * *

><p><em>"A la sortie, Draco et sa troupe rencontra la trio. Et ça promettait..."<em>

_**Chapitre 3**_

« - Alors le Balafré, on se moque de nous? lança froidement le leader du groupe.

- Dis-moi, la Fouine, quand nous as-tu entendu prononcer ton nom à la con? Je crois que tu deviens sénile mon pauvre. rétorqua Harry avec sa voix la plus sèche qu'il avait en réserve.

- "Mon pauvre"? On s'inquiète pour moi Potty?

- Moi? M'inquièter pour toi? Ah ouais là ça va loin, même Sainte Mangouste ne pourra rien faire pour toi. »

Tout en prononçant leurs paroles, les deux ennemis s'étaient petit à petit rapproché, annonçant un prochain combat. C'était devenu une habitude. Et là, ils étaient arrivés au point où c'était le moment de se taper dessus. Ils montrèrent tout les deux les poings, avant l'intervention non-attendue de leur très cher professeur de Métamorphose, accompagnée par le moins-cher-pour-Draco Dumbledore, et le moins-moins-moins-cher-pour-Harry-mais-pas-pour-Draco professeur de Potions;.

« - Ah non hein! Je refuse formellement que vous deux vous battiez _encore _pendant ce mois! En plus, vous aurez plus d'heures de repos, alors que je ne vous vois pas-

- Minerva, je m'en charge. fit Dumbledore. »

Il s'avança, entrain de sucer (OhMyDraykéskej'écrislà) un bonbon au citron.

« - Les garçons, j'aimerais vous voir immédiatement dans bureau. »

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla, toujours l'emballage du bonbon à la main, vers ses appartements.

« - Putain... Bravo, t'as géré Potter! »

Ce fut ce que déclara Draco juste après le départ du Directeur, alors que celui-ci leur avaient demandé de le rejoindre dans son bureau.

« - Parle pour toi, sale moche!

- Waouh! Quel vocabulaire développé! J'en perdrais mon gel!

- Perds ton gel seulement, que t'ais moins une tête de cul!

- Répète ça pour voir?! s'énerva Malfoy.

- _Oh My Dray! J'ai peur! Non ne me fais pas mal Drakichou! _imita-t-il Pansy. »

Ledit Drakichou ne sembla pas aimé ce jeu de rôle, car c'est son poing qu'il envoya dans la tête de l'imitateur.

Suite à ça, une volée de coups de poings, de pieds, de coudes, de genous et de tout ce que vous voulez, s'échangèrent les deux Princes.

« - POTTER! MALFOY! Cessez immédiatement! hurla McGonagall du couloir. »

Ils se stoppèrent net, dans la position dans laquelle ils étaient. C'est-dire, Harry allongé sur le sol, surplombé d'un Draco lui tenant la cravate et ayant le genou déposé entre ses jambes, tanquis que lui avant en avait une pliée, tenait le col du blond et s'apprétait à donner coup de poing, au vu de la forme que prenait sa main.

« - Relevez-vous! Et chez Dumbledore, maintenant! s'énerva-t-elle. »

Ils se redressèrent et se dirigèrent sans un mot vers le bureau où ils étaient censé de se rendre bien avant leur altércation physique.

Ce fut Harry qui prononça le mot de passe, Draco ne le connaissant pas.

lls pénétrèrent (OhMyDraykéskej'écrislàleretour) après une petite marche dans le bureau principal de Directeur.

« - Ah vous voilà! Ces bleus et filets de sang me disent que vous vous êtes encore battus.

- Ouais. disent-ils crûment en même temps, les deux ayant croisés les bras.

- Oh mais asseyez-vous! »

Ce fut ce qu'ils firent, prenant soin d'éloigner le plus discrètement et le plus possible leur chaise respective de l'autre.

« - Les garçons. À partir d'aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez, vous n'aurez plus énormément cours. Cela signifie donc que vous serez moins obligés de vous voir. Malgré tout, j'ai l'impression que cela n'aidera pas vos petits différents...

- Mmh. firent-ils à l'unisson.

- J'ai donc décidé, de mon propre chef, que si nous remarquons que vous vous disputez encore, j'aurais alors à agir et à vous forcer à régler vosproblèmes. J'ai déjà une petite idée concernant le moyen que nous utiliserons. Mais, pour votre bien, je vous conseille de simplement vous éviter. »

Les deux Princes commencèrent à s'imaginer ce que pourrait bien leur faire le Directeur, qui avait toujours des idées plus tordues les unes que les autres. Une petite goutte de sueur ruissela doucement sur le front d'Harry, tandis que Draco se contentait de secouer sa jambe frénétiquement.

Ils se dirent qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'à partir de cet instant, ils fassent de leur mieux pour se nier...

Lorsque Dumbledore les autorisa à quitter les lieux, ils se lévèrent automatiquement, toujours dans leurs pensées de tortures, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

« - Attendez, avant de partir... leur fit nonchalemment l'homme à la barbe. »

Ils se retournèrent, lentement, les yeux remplit de peur et ouvert à leur maximum. Que leur voulait-il encore?

« - Un bonbon au citron? »

Les deux élèves regardèrent leur professeur avec... désespoir.

« - Bon, bon, ok j'ai compris, vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci Monsieur. dit Harry.

- Ouais, c'est ça, j't'en foutrai des mercis moi... marmonna très légèrement le blond. »

Sur ces mots, ils s'en allèrent, en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien leur arriver s'il ne respectaient pas la volonté de leur Directeur.

Avant d'aller dormir, tout les élèves avaient pris connaissance de leur nouvel emploi du temps. Il était accroché à l'entrée de leur Salle Commune, et chaque Maison avait un horaire différent. Pour les Gryffondors, ceci se présentait comme ça :

_« __Lundi :_

_8h : Potions - Pr. Snape_  
><em>9h30: DFCM - Pr. Lupin<em>  
><em>10h30 : Sortilèges - Pr. Flitwick<em>  
><em>12h : ArithmancieDivination : Pr. Vector/Pr. Trelawney_  
><em>13h : Fin des cours.<em>

_Mardi :_

_8h : Sortilèges - Pr. Flitwick_  
><em>9h : Botanique - Pr. Chourrave<em>  
><em>10h : Métamorphose - Pr. McGonagall<em>  
><em>12h : Pause.<em>  
><em>13h30 : Potions - Pr. Snape<em>  
><em>15h : Fin des cours.<em>

_Mercredi :_

_Aucun cours._

_Jeudi :_

_8h : DFCM - Pr. Lupin_  
><em>9h : Étude des Runes - Pr. Babbling<em>  
><em>10h : Vol - Pr. Bibine<em>  
><em>12h: Fin des cours.<em>

_Vendredi :_

_8h : L'Histoire de la Magie - Pr. Binns_  
><em>9h : Soins aux Créatures Magiques - R. Hagrid<em>  
><em>10h : DFCM - Pr. Lupin<em>  
><em>11h : Vol - Pr. Bibine<em>  
><em>12h : Études des Moldus - Pr. Carrow<em>  
><em>13h : Fin des cours.<em>

_Samedi & Dimanche :_

_Aucun cours. »_

« - Pas cours le mercredi?! Magnifique! s'était écrié Ron, après avoir survolé l'horaire que les lions suivraient durant un mois.

- Pas cours le mercredi? C'est nul... s'était attristé Hermione, en même temps que Ron.

- PAS COURS LE MERCREDI?! PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN J'AIME LE MONDE. avait hurlé Harry, en même temps que ses deux amis. »

Après cela, ils avaient un peu discutés de leur nouvel emploi du temps, avant d'aller se coucher à 22h.

**oOo**

Là, c'était lundi. Il était 7h, et le dortoir des garçons se réveillait petit à petit. Le petit-déjeuner étant à 7h30, aucuns d'eux ne voulaient le manquer, même s'ils débutaient le lundi avec Potions...

« - Harry... bredouilla le roux, encore dans le gaz, alors qu'il était à moitié endormi dans son lit. Faut se leveeer...

- Mnmnmnmn... ronchonna le brun, allongé sur son lit, les draps au sol.

- Les gars? appella Neville, tout beau tout propre sortant de la salle de bain.

- MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN... firent les deux endormis.

- Faudrait peut-être penser à se lever...

- Laisse Neville, j'm'en charge. Faut leur donner une bonne raison de se réveiller à ces deux-là. intervint Seamus. »

Celui-ci s'approcha alors nonchalemment des deux corps inertes, comme s'il s'en fichait.

« - Hey! fit-il comme s'il avait une illumination. Faudrait qu'on se presse, pour pas rater le petit-déjeuner. »

Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes...

« - J'PRENDS LA SALLE DE BAIN! s'écrièrent Harry et Ron en même temps, en se levant en vitesse, et fonçant tout les deux dans la salle d'eau.

- Ils... Ils vont se laver ensemble...? fit timidement Neville.

- Bah, ils sont meilleurs amis et se connaissent depuis des années, c'est pas comme si ça allait les déranger. Et puis, ils iront deux fois plus vite! assura Dean. »

Après l'épisode du dortoir, le trio se retrouva à leur table respective, et parlèrent de tout et de rien avant le cours -tant attendu, voyons!- de potions.

« - Hey, vous croyez qu'on aura beaucoup de cours en commun avec les Serpy'? J'espère pas...

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Ron, mais j'espère aussi que ce ne sera pas le cas! Et puis si on a cours avec eux, la Fouine se fera un plaisir de te faire chier Harry...

- Ah je vous ai pas dit? Quand on a été au bureau de Dumby', il nous a dit que si Malfoy et moi on faisait pas un effort pour pas se tapper dessus, il aura alors à agir, et à nous forcer à nous régler nos problèmes, et qu'il avait déjà une idée concernant le moyen qu'il utilisera. »

Silence de mort chez les Gryffys. La quasi-totalité de la table avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Harry, et s'était tut face à la révélation qu'avait faite le Survivant. Ils le regardaient maintenant avec des yeux ronds.

« - Une... intervention de Dumbledore? Harry, à ta place, je ferais tout pour faire en sorte que Malfoy ne fasse plus partie de ma vie! déclara Seamus.

- Il a raison Harry, on sait jamais ce qu'il a derrière la tête, le vieux! Ça pourrait être un truc HORRIBLE! s'écria Ron avec peur.

- Ouais je sais... Mais ça va être hyper dur de résister à la tentation de me battre avec lui! Comment je vais faire? Par la chaise de Merlin Hermione aide-moi! fit Harry avec détresse. »

Hermione avait prit un air de concentration profonde, tout en regardant vers la table des Serpentards. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, elle se décida à parler.

« - Je... Je ne sais pas. Je pense juste qu'il faut que tu fasses du mieux que tu peux pour faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

- Mmh... »

_Quelques temps après, en cours de potions_

« - 5 points en moins pour Gryffondors. Cela vous apprendra à faire tomber mes ingrédients, Mr. Potter.

- Mais, Monsieur, ce n'est que le deuxième bocal que je brise! rouspéta Harry.

- _Que_ le deuxième? 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour cause de non-appréciation de la valeur des choses. »

Harry était bouche-bée, est-ce que c'était légal de faire ça? Bon, c'est vrai que c'est Snape aussi... et qu'il abhorre tout ce qui n'est pas en rapport avec Serpentard.

Il était 9h, dans une demi-heure, ils auraient cours avec un de ses professeurs préférés : Lupin. Il avait été très heureux d'apprende que celui-ci revenait pour réenseigner les cours de DFCM. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que Snape était aussi ronchon?

Alors que le Survivant tournait dans sa potion, qui était d'ailleurs censée être verte éclatante et pas aussi brune qu'un Botruc, tout en pensant au pourquoi du comment de la mauvaise humeur du Professeur Snape, son regard se posa par hasard sur celui de Draco. Celui-ci avait finit sa potion depuis longtemps, il en avait prit un échantillon, l'étiquetté et posé au coin de son bureau en attendant de pouvoir le remettre à son professeur à la fin de l'heure.

Il était simplement entrain de griffonner quelques dessins sur un parchemin vierge, étant donné qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il regardait autour de lui, ayant finit son dessin de Pansy avec une tête de Bulldog (très ressemblant d'ailleurs), et tomba par hasard sur le regard d'Harry. Leurs yeux ne reflétaient aucun sentiments, alors qu'habituellement, la haine et seulement la haine prenait place dans leurs pupilles. Ils se disaient tout les deux qu'il valait mieux écouter le conseil de Dumbledore, pour éviter de s'attirer des problèmes.

Malgré leur bonne volonté, Draco commençait à en avoir marre de cet échange de regard inhabituel. C'est pour cela qu'il passa d'un regard neutre, à un regard glacial, pour revenir sur un regard neutre. Harry n'avait pas aimé ce changement de regard soudain, il fronça donc les sourcils avant de retourner à sa potion foireuse. _Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver _se répétait-il. _Ne pas aller lui casser sa gueule de petit aristrocrate de mes deux, ne pas lui jeter un sort pour qu'il vomisse des limaces pendant une semaine, ne pas lui enfoncer son échantillon de potion dans le cul, rester calme, calme Harry, calme_.

La réaction du brun l'avait amusé, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas aimé ce retournement de situation. Autrement dit, c'était loin d'être la paix entre les deux Némesis...

* * *

><p>Voiléééééééééé!<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et espérons qu'il n'y aura pas de soucis en rapport avec la parution. J'aimerais vraiment que ça ne soit pas le cas, parce que je sais qu'il y a des personnes qui, même, et surtout, pendant les examens, aiment se relaxer, se détendre, prendre leur pause en lisant la suite de leur fanfiction. C'est le cas pour moi, et je ne sais pas si c'est le cas avec mon histoire, mais j'aime penser que oui :') Je ne sais pas si les gens l'aiment, mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, je continuerai parce que je sais qu'il y a des personnes qui ne se montrent pas qui apprécient sûrement 8D *La dépression de Shrarry*

Cherchez pas, je suis dans une mauvaise passe de ma vie X'DDDD

Byyyye

Chocolaaaaaat ~

Shrarry ~


	4. Chapter 4

Titre** : **_"The Month"_

**Univers : **_Harry Potter_

**Auteur : **Shrarry

**Rating : **M. Attention, homophobes s'abstenir!

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, l'univers, et tout et tout appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (tu sais que je t'aime toi?). Seule l'histoire, le concept, m'appartient! À moi, moi, et que moi *^*

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour les p'tits gnomes! Z'allez bien? 8D Bien, comme je vous l'avais dit pour le chapitre précédent, je n'aurai plus énormément de temps pour écrire à cause des examens. Et faut _vraiment _que je les réussisse ces putains d'examens de décembre, parce que sinon, pour des raisons trop longues (longues UwU) à expliquer, I'M IN THE SHIT. Donc, je suis vraiment désolée mais il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine *cry*. J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop et que vous allez pas me tabasser avec les battes que vous tenez T_T Je vous nem anyway, et profitez de ce chapitre! 8D AH! Encore une fois, j'ai TROP la flemme de relire, donc s'il y a des fautes par-ci par-là, YE SOUIS DESOLEY

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>_

Aujourd'hui, Harry avait rendez-vous avec Ginny pour parler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Grande Salle quelques jours plus tôt. Ils étaient vendredi, et finissant les cours à 13h, ils avaient prévus de se retrouver à 14h dans le parc de Poudlard, près du lac.

Hermione stressait bien plus qu'Harry face à ce qu'il pourrait se passer lors de cette rencontre.

« - Tu as intérêt à prendre tout cela très au sérieux Harry! lui dit-elle lorsqu'ils étaient en cours de Soins Au Créatures Magiques.

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas Hermione! s'agaça-t-il. »

C'était au moins la sixième fois depuis le matin même qu'elle lui répétait cette phrase. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. En plus avec Ron qui ne disait jamais rien quand ils parlaient de ça... Oui, Harry avait hâte que le rendez-vous ait lieu pour dire ce qu'il pense à Ginny par rapport à tout ça.

« - Regardez-moi cet animal affreux... Ils devraient lui couper la tête! ricana Draco, en parlant de Buck.

- Pff qu'est-ce qu'il est con... marmonna Ron.

- Heu... Harry? interpela Hermione. »

En fait, Harry était actuellement entrain de fulminer de rage envers Draco. Comment osait-il parler de Buck comme ça? Alors, oui, Dumbledore avait dit qu'ils avaient intérêt à s'entendre, mais franchement, le Survivant et l'Héritier Malfoy, s'entendre?...

« - Harry, qu'est-ce que t'as?! questionna son ami roux.

- Malfoy est un connard.

- Ouais, ça on le sait tous! Mais Harry, ne t'énerve surtout pas, qui sait ce que pourrait faire Dumbledore? Il a toujours un truc tordu derrière la tête lui! commenta la brune.

- Je sais. Je ne dois pas m'énerver... Mais sérieusement, réfléchissez-y : Malfoy et moi, ne pas se battre? Quelle idée! Ça fait partie de notre quotidien, c'est devenu une habitude! La preuve : hier, lui et moi ne nous sommes pas parlés ni battus, et à la fin de la journée, je me sentais tellement bizarre! Comme s'il me manquait quelque chose... désespéra-t-il. »

Suite à ces paroles, ses deux amis commencèrent à réfléchir.

« - Tu es en manque de Malfoy. conclua la seule fille du groupe.

- Hermione, ça sonne bizarre... déclara Harry avec une mine dégoutée.

- Mais non pas dans ce sens-là! dit-elle en lui donnant une tappe sur la tête. Et puis, regardez Malfoy, ça fait un petit temps qu'il est bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas? Il n'est plus aussi réactif qu'avant, il s'énerve contre tout le monde -enfin, je veux dire plus qu'avant-, il a toujours les yeux dans le vide, vous voyez où je veux en venir? »

Pour seule et unique réponse, les deux meilleurs amis se turent. Hermione poussa un soupir pas très sexy, et continua son hypothèse.

« - Je veux dire, que lui aussi est sûrement en manque de toi!

- Hermione, ça t'embêterait d'utiliser un autre terme? fit Ron, tout gêné.

- Ah vous les mecs... Bref! Tout ça pour dire que vous avez tout les deux besoin de l'autre, il vous faut un contact régulier.

- Et, tu m'expliques pourquoi? dit septiquement le Survivant.

- Et bien, cela fait depuis la première année que vous vous disputez tout les jours, ou presque, n'est-ce pas? C'est rentré dans votre quotidien, une sorte de rite, je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire mais... en gros, il vous faut un contact ne dépassant pas une certaine limite de temps, ou vous vous sentez bizarre, comme s'il vous manquait quelque chose.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un test animal... pleurnicha Harry.

- Et moi je pense qu'Hermy' a prit une substance illicite il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça... suspecta Ron. »

Avant que la brune puisse répondre, Hagrid les interrompit en les sermonnant -gentiment- comme quoi ils n'écoutaient pas le cours.

Lorsqu'il repartit dans ses explications, le trio repartit, lui, dans sa discussion "LeManqueD'HarryEtDraco".

« - Non mais réfléchissez, faites fonctionner vos méninges qui rouillent depuis vos 12 ans et comprenez que j'ai raison!

- Mais attends, toi réfléchis Hermy', n'est-ce pas lui qui dit tout le temps "Par la cape verte fluo de Merlin, que j'aimerais que cette Fouine disparaisse une fois pour toutes!" ?

- Certes, mais les paroles viennent sur le moment, on ne sait pas ce que pense le subconscient d'Harry! En fait, même lui ne le sait pas.

- Je suis là vous savez... intervint Harry.

- Pas faux pas faux, mais pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'un contact régulier avec cette face de Fouine?

- Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit, cela fait des années qu'ils l'ont. C'est comme si on stoppait une routine du jour au lendemain! C'est perturbant, non? continuèrent-ils comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendus leur ami.

- Les gars...?

- En effet... Mais comment faire pour qu'il n'en ait plus rien à faire de Malfoy?

- Mmh... Alors là, aucune idée. Peut-être faut-il qu'il s'habitue à ne plus communiquer avec lui? Continuer à faire semblant qu'il n'existe pas pourrait peut-être l'habituer à ne plus lui parler, ni à se battre avec lui?

- C'est une bonne idée... Mais que fait-on si ça ne marche pas?

- Eh bien, nous verrons sur le moment?

- LES GARS. J'EXISTE. hurla Harry. »

Il amena non-seulement le silence de ses amis, mais aussi celui de toute la classe. Hagrid lui demanda s'il allait bien, à quoi il répondit que tout serait parfait si ses deux amis remarquaient son existence. Ceux-ci s'excusèrent, et le professeur pu continuer son cours.

« - Il a quoi le Balafré? se demanda Draco.

- Aucune idée. Mais je les ai entendu parler de "manque d'Harry"... déclara Blaise.

- Ohoho, alors comme ça notre Potty est en manque? Je ne pensais pas que cette... chose avait pu goûter à la magie du sexe un jour! se moqua le blond.

- Je pense que je vais vomir. déclara Théodore.

- Je me demande si c'est un bon plan cul... médita Pansy.

- Pansy? Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère? sermonna Malfoy.

- Hein? Heu... Heu oui... mentit le Bulldog, par peur de se faire engueuler par son Drakichou.

- Bien, parce que personne ne se fout de ma gueule. dit-il en lançant un sort de défrisage sur ses cheveux. »

Blaise, Théo et Draco rigolèrent un bon coup face à la tête que faisait Pansy. Même quelques Serpentards se moquèrent aussi.

Alors qu'elle partait en courant vers le château, et qu'Hagrid la poursuivait en vue de la ramener et de régler ce petit problème capillaire, Harry, Hermione et Ron s'installèrent sur l'herbe près d'un arbre.

« - Bien, pour en revenir à Malfoy... débuta la brune.

- Hermione, c'est gentil, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas très envie de penser à la Fouine là maintenant. Déjà que je dois m'occuper de Ginny tout à l'heure... se découragea le brun.

- Harry, j'aimerais te parler sérieusement... Hermy' tu peux rester t'inquiète. fit le roux légerement angoissé.

- Qu'y a-t-il Ron? dit Harry tout en se mettant dans une position qui représentait le sérieux et l'importance qu'il donnait aux prochaines paroles de son ami.

- C'est à propos de Ginny... Je sais que tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, et je ne vais pas t'engueuler pour ça. Mais tu sais, c'est ma soeur, je l'aime énormément et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Alors, même si c'est inévitable, je te demanderais de minimiser les dégâts le plus possible... Je sais que quand tu lui auras dit, elle s'enfermera dans les dortoirs et pleurera pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est inéluctable qu'elle souffre, mais j'espère que tu feras de ton mieux pour qu'elle ait le moins mal possible. »

Après cette révélation, Hermione et Harry le regardèrent avec un regard ébahi. Était-ce bien Ron Weasley qui avait parlé avec un tel vocabulaire, et un tel sérieux?

« - Ou... Oui Ron, ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai mon possible... articula Harry, toujours choqué.

- Merci mon pote! déclara le frère Weasley, redevenu "normal". »

Hermione n'ayant toujours pas pipé mot, les deux garçons essayèrent de la ramener sur Terre en lui faisant des "coucous" avec leurs mains devant ses yeux. Ce ne fut que quand Draco débarqua qu'elle reprit ses esprits.

« - Alors Potty! Comme ça on a besoin de quelqu'un pour se soulager?

- Pour me... quoi? Avec quoi tu viens toi? »

Draco n'avait pas pu résister. Dès qu'il avait entendu la rumeur comme quoi Harry était en manque, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Ils étaient pires ennemis, comment lutter contre ce qui avait fait ses plus belles années de prises de bec?

« - Oui, il paraît qu'un Potter n'est pas assez pour se satisfaire lui-même... fit-il avec un rictus.

- Mais bordel de quoi tu parles? commença à s'énerver Harry.

- Oh, trop timide pour avouer?

- Barre-toi avant que je te saute dessus pour te casser la gueule.

- Toi, me casser la gueule? Ha! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais voir ça... dit Draco, d'un air rêveur.

- Tu veux vraiment t'aventurer dans ce jeu-là? Je te signale que si Dumbledore est mit au courant, on est pas dans la merde.

- _Scared, Potter?_ fit-il narquoisement en s'abaissant à la hauteur du Survivant.

- _You wish._ **(1)**déclara celui-ci avant de s'abattre sur lui. »

C'est alors qu'une bataille interminable débuta. Roulant sur l'herbe, les deux rivaux s'affrontaient. Certes, ils n'étaient pas vraiment doué en ce qui consiste à se battre, mais cinq ans de rivalité, ça aide!

Alors que tout le monde s'était rassemblés autour du duo, quelques professeurs, dont McGonagall arrivèrent bien assez vite. Trop vite, pour les deux ennemis.

« - MR. POTTER! MR. MALFOY! Je n'arrive pas à CROIRE que vous OSIEZ remettre ça sur le tapis! Même après les avertissements d'Albus, vous ne CESSEZ de vous battre encore, et encore! s'horripila la femme vêtue de vert.

- Il est vrai que c'en devient barbant. fit posément le professeur de potions.

- Barbant? BARBANT?! Vous osez mettre un mot si faible sur cette situation Severus?! fulmina McGonagall.

- Allons allons, Minerva, ne vous énervez pas comme ça, c'est mauvais pour vous. dit Snape, avec un faux air d'implication dans la santé de la dame à ses côtés. De toute façon, vous savez très bien que le Directeur va se charger des ces sauvages. »

Pendant que les professeurs discutaient encore du sujet, les deux garçons encore au sol désespéraient. Ils s'étaient _encore _battus, alors qu'ils avaient tenu ne serait-ce qu'un court moment. Qu'allait leur faire Dumbledore?

« - Et merde... soupira Draco tout en se relevant et en nettoyant la terre sur ses vêtements.

- Tu l'as dit... se morfondit le Survivant, s'appuya au sol avec ses mains en arrière. »

Ils étaient seuls, avec les deux professeurs toujours en plein débat. Ceux-ci avaient chassés tout les élèves aux alentours.

« - On est pas dans la merde. assura le blonde, tout en se rasseyant.

- T'arrêtes de reprendre mes expressions oui? s'indigna le brun.

- _Tes e_xpressions? Excuse-moi, mon cher Potty, mais je pense, je suis même certain à vrai dire, que ce n'est pas toi la première personne à prononcer ces paroles.

- Et si tu pouvais arrêter de parler comme un aristocrate aussi.

- Mais je _suis _un aristocrate.

- Ouais, un aristocrate coincer du cul.

- ... Pardon?

- Et sourd en plus de ça... murmura Harry, roulant des yeux.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère?

- Oh par Merlin! Comment _oserais-je _faire ça? confia le Survivant avec un faux air outré. »

Et ce fut sur cette phrase que la bagarre reprit de plus belle. Ils essayaient tout deux de prendre le dessus sur l'autre, mais lorsque l'un dominait, il ne restait pas longtemps dans ce rôle avant que l'autre ne prenne sa place.

Ils battaient des poings, des pieds, même des genoux. Chacun d'eux avait une partie du visage ensanglanté, et sûrement quelques beaux bleus par-ci par-là sur le corps.

Ils étaient déjà débraillés lorsque les professeurs de métamorphose et de potions ne se rendent compte de ce qu'il se passait.

« - Mon Dieu... Je déclare forfait, Severus, je vous en prie... abandonna Minerva.

- Mais avez plaisir. »

Snape s'approcha lentement, mais sûrement des deux participants au combat. Il atteigna sans encombre l'oreille de chacun d'eux, les tirants tout deux vers le haut.

Ils crièrent en choeurs leur douleur, ils n'étaient presque plus au sol!

« - Severus! Repose-moi tout de suite! déclama le filleul de celui-ci.

- Mr. Malfoy, n'auriez-vous pas oublié que vous vous adressez actuellement à votre professeur, et non à votre parrain? »

Draco n'eut le temps de répondre, car le Directeur de Poudlard fit son apparation derrière Minerva.

« - Allons bon, qu'est-ce donc tout cela? demanda-t-il innocemement.

- Eh bien, figurez-vous que ces deux insolents se sont encore battus. À deux reprises, cette fois, et à quelques minutes d'intervalle.

- Je vois ça, professeur Snape... murmura Dumbledore, en détaillant la tenue de ses élèves du regard. Bien, dans mon bureau jeunes gens.

- Et meeerde...

- Voyons Mr. Potter, pas de vulgarité. fit Snape tout en resserant sa prise su l'oreille du Survivant.

- Aaaah Monsieuuuur! se plaignit le brun.

- Severus, vous pouvez les lâchez maintenant! intervint Minerva pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée d'Albus. »

Contre sa volonté, le professeur de potions consentit à lâcher prise sur les oreilles devenues rouges de ses élèves. Ceux-ci suivirent donc leur Directeur alors que McGonagall et Snape faisaient demi-tour vers leurs appartements.

Sur le chemin menant au bureau de Dumbledore, personne ne prononça un seul mot. Une fois arrivés, Albus formula le mot de passe, et tous entrèrent dans la pièce réservée au Directeur de l'école.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>_"-Scared, Potter? - You wish." _est une phrase qui sort du vrai film d'Harry Potter. Dans le deuxième, je pense, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Cela signifie (pour les plus nuls en anglais UwU) : _"-Peur, Potter? -Tu aimerais tellement." _Mais je la trouve aaaaaaaaaaamplement plus classe en anglais, donc voala UwU.

Voalé voalé! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et on se revoiiiiiiiiit heuuuuuuuu dans deux semaines? Je sais pas XD

Lev

Chocolaaaaaaaaaat~

Shrarry


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** "The Month"

**Univers :**_ "Harry Potter"_

**Auteur : **Shrarry

**Rating : **M. Attention, homophobes s'abstenir!

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, l'univers, et tout et tout appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (tu sais que je t'aime toi?). Seule l'histoire, le concept, m'appartient! À moi, moi, et que moi *^*

**Note de l'auteur :** Pancakes.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre<strong>_** 5**

Ils étaient dans la merde. Une merde internationale. Les deux Princes n'avaient strictement aucune idée sur ce qu'avait prévu leur Directeur.

Lorsqu'ils étaient tout les trois entrés dans son bureau, Dumbledore leur indiqua de s'asseoir, et il fit de même. Il ne prononça pas un seul mot pendant au moins cinq minutes, les regardant tour à tour.

Quand il se décida à parler, les deux jeunes hommes frissonnèrent.

« - Je suis déçu. »

C'est tout ce qu'il exprima. Et le silence revint pendant une dizaine de minutes, cette fois-ci.

« - Monsieur, je... commença tout à coup le brun.

- Je ne veux pas savoir, Harry.

- Mais...

- Non, Draco, toi non-plus. Laissez-moi réfléchir. »

Les garçons se turent donc, attendant une quelconque manifestation du Directeur.

Celui-ci donnait l'impression de méditer, comme s'il analysait chacun d'eux, les scannait pour en savoir le plus sur eux. C'était très perturbant pour le blond et le brun, étant donné qu'ils avaient en effet quelque chose à se repprocher. Cela les mettait mal à l'aise, mais ils agissaient tout deux comme si rien ne se passait et étaient, vu de l'extérieur, décontractés. Seuls leus yeux démontraient qu'ils avaient peur.

Fumseck, posé sur son perchoir, regardait tour à tour son maître et les deux garçons. Il ne faisait rien de spécial, mais Harry avait ses yeux posés sur lui, comme s'il était en connection avec l'animal. Mais il dut reporter son attention sur son Professeur bien vite.

« - Partez. fit sèchement Dumbledore. »

Harry et Draco étaient tout les deux plus ou moins choqués de la phrase de leur Directeur.

« - Seriez-vous sourds, jeunes hommes? »

Sur ce, le Serpentard se leva et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la sortie, alors que le Gryffondor restait bouche-bée sur son siège.

« - Hé bien je crois que c'est votre cas Mr. Potter.

- Mais... Je... balbutia Harry.

- Vous...? Si vous n'avez rien à dire, je vous prie de quitter imédiatement mon bureau. s'énerva légèrement Dumbledore.

Comme le brun ne bougeait pas de sa place, Draco décida de réagir.

« - Bon, Potty. fit-il tout en secouant ce dernier. Tu te ramènes ou bien? J'ai pas très envie qu'il pète un câble et nous interdise tous de pancake le matin.

- ... Hein? Ha ouais, j'arrive... répondit enfin le Survivant. »

Ils partirent donc en même temps du bureau, pendant que Fumseck était entrain de les regarder, inquiet.

**oOo**

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils durent se rendre chacun dans leur Salle Commune. La séparation du chemin pour celle des Gryffondors et des Serpentards se trouvait un peu après la fin du couloir, ils furent donc obligés de faire un bon de chemin ensemble.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as aidé? déclara d'un coup Harry.

- Attends, quoi? Quand aurais-je daigné me préoccuper de toi? s'étonna Draco.

- Bah oui, tout à l'heure, tu aurais très bien pu partir et me laisser me faire engueuler par Dumby.

- Je crois qu'il avait raison en disant que tu étais sourd... désespéra le blond.

- Hé!

- Bref. J'ai eu cette réaction simplement pour ne pas qu'il pique sa crise et nous enlève nos pancakes adorés du matin. Je m'en fiche de toi.

- Pancakes? répéta Harry.

- Pancakes.

- Pancakes...

- Pancakes.

- Pancaaaaaaaaaaaaakes!

- Bon t'as finit? Tu te sens bien ou t'as un neurone qui a sauté?

- PANCAKES.

- Oh putain, je crois qu'on l'a perdu...

- Hé!

- Oh, un autre mot. Gentil Potter. Maintenant, essaye de dire "Malfoy".

- Pourquoi voudrais-je dire ton nom?

- Parce qu'il est tout simplement magnifique. déclara Draco, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Ton nom, magnifique? Eh bien, excuse-moi mais, à chaque fois que je l'entends, j'ai juste envie de mourir.

- ... Mourir, sérieusement? Donc si mon nom est prononcé, tu souhaites la mort?

- Oui.

- ... Malfoy.

- Oh putain... ferme-là espèce de Furet.

- Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy.

- CHUT.

- Pourquoi ne meurs-tu pas? s'attrista le blond.

- Tu sais que tu m'énerves?

- Oh! Quel compliment... Ça me touche, vraiment.

- Aaaaaah ta gueule!

-_ Voyons, Potter, un peu de tenue! Aucune vulgarité n'est tolérée ici! Pour vous empêcher ces grossièretés, imaginez que vous insultez un bonbon au citron. N'est-ce pas affreux? N'avez vous pas envie de le réconforter? Ne pensez-vous pas à la depression que ce pauvre bonbon aura?_ immita, et continua parfaitement Draco, essuyant une fausse larme triste. »

C'est bon, Harry est mort. Mort de quoi, demanderiez-vous? De rire. Le rire l'a tué.

Il se tenait les côtes tellement il riait, l'immitation de Malfoy l'avait assassiné.

Draco lâcha un simple petit ricannement. Il n'aimait pas spécialement son humour, et c'était la première fois que quelqu'un pleurait de rire grâce à cela. Il faut dire que c'était assez rare que l'on rigole de ses paroles. Malfoy était aussi un peu surpris que Potter se permette de rire, ils n'étaient pourtant pas amis. Alors pourquoi s'est-il lâché?

« - Oh tu m'as tué.

- J'aurais aimé.

- Pff, connard.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes.

- Moi, t'aimer? Par les strips-teaseuses de Merlin, tu ne t'es jamais autant trompé de ta vie.

- Et bordel, c'est quoi ces expressions que tu nous sors là?

- Hm, je sais pas, c'est habituel. Ça vient tout seul.

- Eh bien essaye de contrôler ta bouche.

- Ma bouche vit très bien sans ton intervention.

- Ta bouche est nulle, le Balafré.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Furet?

- Elle a touchée celle de Chang.

- Ah ouais, celle-là... dit-il en réprimant un frisson pas du tout discret.

- Eh bien, Potty? Pourquoi ce frissonement?

- Elle me dégoûte cette fille.

- Et pourquoi donc?

- Ça te regarde? On est pas potes à ce que je sache.

- Hm, pas faux. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'en avais réellement quelque chose à faire des problèmes du Survivant.

- Tu en es sûr? Car tu en fais partie, pourtant.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, tu fais bien partie des miens.

- Bien.

- Bien. »

Après encore quelque pas, vint le temps de se séparer. Aucun d'eux ne se saluèrent quand ils bifurquèrent là où chacun le devait.

**oOo**

« - Harry! Enfin de retour! s'écria Hermione. »

Il n'y avait personne dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, seulement les trois meilleurs amis étaient présents. La jeune fille s'était levée du sofa sur lequel elle était tranquillement posée, lisant un livre sur les animaux du Monde Sorcier. Quant au roux, il jouait au échec, avec Sir Nicholas, sur le sol.

« - Hey... répondit Harry sans conviction, les yeux dans le vagues. »

Alors que Ron était sur le point de parler, Sir Nicholas lui piqua la parole.

« - Eh bien les jeunes, fit-il avec son air noble, je pense que je vais vous laisser. Il me semble, vu la tête de votre ami, que vous avez des choses à vous dire. Sur ce, bonne soirée les amis. »

Le trio salua le fantôme, pendant qu'il passait aisément à travers les quelques murs qui le séparait de l'extérieur.

« - Alors, Harry, comment ça s'est passé? C'est quoi votre punition? Pas un truc trop horrible j'espère? Draco t'as pas trop fait chier? questionna rapidement Ron.

- Ron laisse le respirer un peu! sermonna Hermione.

- T'inquiète, Hermy'. interrompit Harry avec un léger sourire.

- Bien, alors, explique-nous tout ça. fit la brune en prenant un air sérieux, tout en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil non-loin d'où elle se trouvait. »

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, et l'imitèrent. Le Survivant décida de s'allonger à moitié sur le sofa de quatre places, et Weasley reprit sa place au sol.

« - Eh bien, il n'y a rien de spécial à dire. On ne sait pas encore quelle sera notre sanction, mais Dumbledore avait l'air vraiment fâché...

- Évidemment qu'il était fâché, vous lui avez désobéit, et Merlin sait ô combien il déteste ça! lâcha la Gryffondor.

- Ouais mais bon, tout le monde sait qu'il est impossible que le Furet et moi ne nous disputions pas au moins toutes les 24 heures!

- Mouais... Continue.

- Y'a rien d'autre à dire, Hermione. Mis à part que j'adore les pancakes.

- Pancakes? fit Ron.

- Pancakes.

- Attends, pourquoi tu parles de pancakes? Même si c'est vrai que j'en aurais bien envie là maintenant...

- Sale goulafre...

- Parce que c'est trop bon. Malfoy aussi aime les pancakes.

- Harry, tu te rends compte que tu viens d'admettre avoir un point en commun avec ce serpent? »

Suite aux paroles d'Hermione, quelques instants de reflexions de la part du brun s'installèrent.

Encore un peu.

Juste un peu.

« Oh mon dieeeeEEEEEEUUUUU! QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE FAIRE OH BORDEL QU'EST-CE QU'IL M'ARRIVE HERMIONE JE CROIS QUE JE SUIS MALADE JE SUIS EMPOISONNÉ AIDEZ-MOI! stressa Harry, tout en courant comme un dégénéré dans la Salle Commune.

- Harry calme toi! cria la studieuse, en poursuivant le Prince des Lions à travers la salle, en essayant de la calmer. »

Seul Ron ne bougeait pas. Il attendait patiemment sur son sol, mâchant un bout de Chocogrenouilles qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche depuis le dîner. Il regardait tranquillement la scène qui se passait devant lui.

« - Merliiiiiiiiiiiiin!

- Ron viens m'aider!

- Hein?

- Ron!

- Oui?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

- RON!

- Qué?

- Aide-moi!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- RON VIENS TOUT DE SUITE!

- Pourquoi? Je mange Hermy'...

- RON!

- PAR LES COUILLES DE MERLIN! »

Tout cela dura un bon bout de temps. Jusqu'à ce que le cher et tendre aimé Directeur vint y mettre son grin de sel.

« - Oooh! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar?! On vous entend jusqu'à l'autre bout de Poudlard! Je suis certain que même Beauxbâtons vous a entendus!

- Pardon... firent les trois jeunes adolescents synchroniquement. »

Harry était, par nous-ne-savons-quel-moyen, actuellement avachit sur la rampe d'escalier. Hermione était, elle, entrain de tenir le bout du pantalon de son ami à travers les espaces qu'offraient la rampe. Quant à Ron, eh bien... Ron n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« - Par Merlin, Harry, que fais-tu sur cette rampe? questionna Dumbledore, incertain de la réponse qu'il aurait.

- Heum... Je pense que ça serait assez compliqué à expliquer...

- Vous avez raison. Tout compte fait, je ne veux pas savoir. Je vous ordonne d'aller immédiatement dans vos dortoirs, la règle des 21h est déjà brisée depuis longtemps. »

Face à l'autorité obscure et impassible du Directeur, les jeunes Gryffons s'en allèrent dans leur chambre. Hermione bifurqua, pour aller dans celle des filles, et Harry et Ron continuèrent vers le dortoir des garçons.

Lorsque les claquements de portes se firent entendre, Dumbledore décida de sortir de la Salle Commune,et de s'en aller, lui aussi, dans le Monde des Rêves.

C'est sur ces belles paroles qu'il quitta la Salle Gryffondorienne : "Par la cape verte fluo de Merlin, que d'épuisement avec ces jeunes. Tiens, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part..."

* * *

><p>BIIIIIIIM LES ENFANTS QU'EN DITES VOUS MUAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHA<p>

Hu-Hum. Reprenons si vous le voulez bien.

Le monologue (vive les cours de français yaaay) que DumbyCitron' vient de se taper, c'est une référence au chapitre précédent : Ron cite ce qu'Harry dit souvent par rapport à cette bombe sexu-... Heum... BAH OUAIS SESSUELLE VOALA JE L'AI DIT. - de Draco. Si vous vous souveney pas, allez chercher mes enfants. Allez... Viens chercher... J'ai des bonnes sucettes pour toi... Allez... Monte dans ma camionnette... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

ANYWAY MODE PÉDO DÉSACTIVÉ.

Après réflexion, je pense que Harry est légèrement OOC... Pas grave, je pense avoir seulement un peu changer son humour et sa réaction face aux choses flippantes. Je crois que je vais essayer de modérer ça, mais je ne vous promets rien car j'aime bien qu'il soit comme ça dans mon histoire UwU

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et dîtes m'en des nouvelles (la phrase qui ne veut rien dire HEUM HEUM faisons comme si cela n'avait jamais existé HEUM HEUM)

Leeeeeeeev

Chocolaaaaaaaaat ~

Shrarry~


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** _"The Month"_

**Univers** : _Harry Potter_

**Auteur :** Shrarry

**Rating** : M. Attention, homophobes s'abstenir!

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, l'univers, et tout et tout appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (tu sais que je t'aime toi?). Seule l'histoire, le concept, m'appartient! À moi, moi, et que moi *^*

**Note de l'auteur** : Le début de ce chapitre parle un peu des valeurs, de l'homosexualité plus précisément. Pour, contre, et tout ce tralala. Légèrement, en fait, mais je trouvais ça important de préciser que j'ai conscience de ce j'ai marqué dans ce court passage, et que je l'assume (ne vous attendez pas à un grand débat non-plus hein XD). Au fait, dans cette histoire, Théodore Nott est l'ami de Draco et Blaise ^^. Sinon rien d'autre à dire, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>_

Ils étaient samedi, et le soleil s'était levé il y a quelques minutes.

Cette journée s'annonçait bonne, les hiboux huaient, il faisait beau, tout se passait parfaitement bien.

Direction le dortoir des garçons. Ce fut Neville qui se réveilla en premier, et comme tout le monde avait l'air d'encore dormir, il décida de prendre une petite douche.

Pendant que l'eau coulait, Seamus s'éveilla en même temps que Dean. Ils remarquèrent que Londubat était occupé avec la salle de bain, et papotèrent donc. Harry et Ron dormaient encore, celui-ci se trouvant sur le ventre, à moitié à terre, avec le haut de pyjama complètement ouvert et en étoile de mer.

Quant à Harry, tout était normal. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir bougé de la nuit, il était emmitouflé dans sa couverture, la tête sortant à peine pour lui donner le minimum d'oxygène dont il avait besoin.

Pendant que les deux amis discutaient encore, ils entendirent Ron bailler comme une carpe à l'autre bout de leur chambre.

« - Bien dormi, Ron? demanda le noir de peau.

- Mouais, j'ai fait des rêves trop bizarres! s'ébahit le roux.

- Raconte nous, qu'on se marre un coup! fit Seamus, amusé.

- Ça serait trop long à expliquer...

- Alleeeez! insista-t-il.

- Bien, si je vous dit "Hagrid" et "tutu", qu'est-ce que ça vous évoque?

- La peur. entendit-on en provenance du lit d'Harry.

- 'Ryyy! T'es enfin révéillé! se réjouit son meilleur ami, en sautant sur son lit, rigolant comme un cochon. Littéralement. »

Ils rirent face au comportement retardé que venait d'avoir Ron, et c'est ce moment-là que choisit Neville pour sortir de la petite salle d'eau.

« - Neville, bien dormi?

- Hein? Heu, moi? Ah, eh bien... Hm oui oui j'ai heu... bien dormi. Et-Et vous? bégua-t-il.

- Nev', pourquoi on a l'impression que t'es toujours autant stressé quand on t'adresse la parole? questionna Harry, qui s'était appuyé sur ses coudes.

- Mais... C'-C'est seulement ma manière de... de parler. Désolé...

- Bah, t'inquiète! C'pas tout, mais moi j'vais me laver, tchousssss! déclara Seamus. »

Une fois rentré, il se déshabilla très vite et fonça sous l'eau chaude.

Lorsque le ruissellement se fit entendre, les quatre amis restant commencèrent un nouveau débat.

« - Hey, vous trouvez pas qu'il a quelques fois des airs de gay, Seamus? interrogea sérieusement Dean.

- Hm, pas faux... Vous croyez qu'il l'est? continua Ron.

- P-Pourquoi vous dîtes... ça? fit légèrement Londubat.

- Eh bien, tu as vu comment il a dit sa phrase? Et sa manière d'être, en fait, en général. expliqua Dean.

- J-Je comprends...

- Non mais franchement, vous pensez qu'il l'est?

- Il est peut-être seulement efféminé? Suffirait de lui demander. intervint Potter.

- Mmh... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. trancha Dean. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal à l'aise, gêné, s'il est vraiment gay. C'est mon meilleur ami, vous comprenez... Si après il pense que je ne veux plus qu'on le soit, parce que j'aurais soit disant peur qu'il tombe amoureux de moi, ou une autre connerie du genre?

- Pas con... avoua Harry. »

Ils continuèrent leur discussion, et parlèrent aussi du fait que le Monde Sorcier est très indulgeant envers les orientations sexuelles. Harry expliqua que, dans le Monde Moldu, ce n'est vraiment pas pareil, qu'une majorité de personnes s'autorisent à juger les autres sur ce sujet, et il exprima ô combien cela le répugnait.

Alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement assis au sol, et concentrés sur leur conversation, Hermione débarqua dans le dortoir.

« - Alors, toujours en pyjama?

- Bonjour Hermione, oui nous avons bien dormi, merci. Et toi, comment vas-tu? fit sarcastiquement Thomas.

- Ha. Ha. Ha. Vraiment Dean, tu devrais devenir comédien.

- Mais je le compte bien!

- Bref. fit-elle en se faisant une place dans le groupe. Vous parlez de quoi? »

Tous restèrent silencieux. Ils ne savaient pas comment expliquer à la brune leur discussion, était-elle contre ça, ou, au contraire, l'admettait-elle? Ou bien, peut-être cela la gênait?

« - Eh bien, Hermy'... Disons que... débuta timidement Ron.

- Allez, dîtes-moi! Je vais pas vous lancer un Avada Kedavra!

- T'es sûre? Même pas un petit Stupéfix?

- Oui!

- Eh bien, nous parlons de l'homosexualité, que nous avons de la chance que notre école ne soit pas contre, que les Moldus sont cons - « -Hey! fit Harry. - Désolé mec. » - et tout ce bazar. révéla Thomas.

- Oh... »

Hermione avait l'air de s'être évadée dans son esprit un pendant un petit instant. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle allait répondre, et, avouons-le, stressaient légèrement.

« - Vous êtes cons. proféra-t-elle.

- Hé?! firent-ils à l'unisson, même Neville.

- Attendez, vous croyiez vraiment que j'étais homophobe? Moi? Voyons, j'en connais un rayon sur les gays! De toute façon, j'en connais un rayon sur tout.

- Ah? Eh bien...

- Soit.

- Attends, "j'en connais un rayon sur les gays"? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie...? s'enquérit le Survivant.

- Huhuhu... Rien, rien... »

Pile au moment où Hermione faisait une de ses fameux rires démoniaques, Finnigan sortit de la salle de bain. Il s'était déjà habillé, il portait un short noir s'arrêtant au niveau des genoux, et un t-shirt rouge.

« - Hey, Hermione! Comment tu vas? s'enquit-il, joyeux.

- Ça va très bien, et toi?

- Ah! Lui tu lui demandes comment il va, mais nous tu t'en bats royalement les steaks de Merlin! rouspèta Harry.

- Bon, écoute-moi bien Harry. Quand on est galant, on s'informe d'abord sur comment va la fille, et après, sa réponse différera en fonction de la manière dont tu lui as parlé. C'est simple.

- Quel féminisme! rétorqua immédiatement Ron.

- Si tu veux. Et si on allait manger? J'ai hyper faim!

- Il faudrait d'abord qu'on mette nos vêtements, non? fit intelligement Dean. »

Après cette phrase dotée de tout sens, Hermione se leva et sortit tranquillement du dortoir, disant qu'elle les attendrait en bas.

Tous se vêtirent, Neville mit un pull d'un ton ocre avec un pantalon assortit, Dean portait gilet orange et le même short que Seamus. Ron, lui, s'habilla comme d'habitude : haut rouge, bas brun. Quant à Harry, il mit un simple t-shirt blanc, qui le moulait assez bien, un pantalon noir qui lui allait si bien, et un petit collier avec un serpent vert, ansi que les yeux s'apparentant à des diopsides **(1)**.

« - Harry? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pendentif? interrogea le roux.

- Je l'ai trouvé parterre, hier, quand Malfoy et moi sommes allés dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi le garder? continua Dean.

- Je le trouve beau... Regardez ses yeux, ils sont magnifiques! s'exalta-t-il doucement.

- Harry... C'est assez représentatif des Serpentards... En plus, la chaîne est en argent...

- Mais, Ron, tout le monde sait que je déteste les Serpentards! Ce bijou est juste éblouissant... Il est même assortit à mes yeux!

- Mais-

- S'il vous plait... supplia le Survivant. »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, les Gryffondors consentirent à le laisser le porter, malgré leur désprobation. Sur ce, ils se mirent tous en route vers la Grande Salle.

**oOo**

Une fois arrivé, le groupe des Lions vint s'installer à leur table. Tout le monde remarqua le nouveau pendentif d'Harry, mais personne ne fit une seule critique.

« - Bien dormi, les gars? questionna Ginny. »

Alors que ses amis répondaient à le jeune fille, Harry, lui, n'eut aucune réaction, mis à part rester la bouche ouverte, avec de gros yeux. Cette voix lui rappella qu'il aurait dû avoir une conversation avec la soeur de son meilleur ami la veille, mais il avait dû partir à cause de son altercation avec Draco.Même si ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, il se sentait assez gêné de lui avoir posé un lapin.

« - Ginny...?

- Oui, Harry?

- Heum... Pour hier... Tu sais, j'ai dû aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Malfoy parce qu'on s'est encore battu, et-

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione m'avait prévenue. fit-elle avec un demi-sourire. »

Harry acquiesça et retourna à son petit-déjeuner.

De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, Dumbledore restait silencieux. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas fait d'intervention pendant le repas, et Harry ne jeta qu'un oeil sur lui, histoire de voir s'il l'observait. Résultat : rien. Pas un regard, Albus le niait complètement. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul qui n'existait pas pour le Directeur, Draco était dans la même situation.

En parlant du blond, Harry remarqua qu'il n'arrêtait pas de le regarder de travers. Il mangeait en même temps, bien sûr, et il passait bien évidemment inaperçu aux yeux de ses amis Serpentards. En fait, il passait inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde. Personne n'avait rien remarquer, le brun avait l'impression que seul lui voyait ô combien le Furet louchait sur lui.

« - Hé, Ron, Hermione! chuchota-t-il.

- Oui? répondirent ses deux amis en choeur, tout en se rapprochant de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

- Regardez Malfoy, il arrête pas de me regarder! »

Suite à ces paroles, la brune et le roux se retournèrent synchroniquement vers la personne concernée, et ne virent rien d'anormal. Draco profitait simplement, avec son air aristocrate, du petit-déjeuner, et parlait aisément avec ses amis verts et argents.

« - Harry, tu te fais des idées. Il ne fait rien de bizarre, pour une fois. essaya de résonner Hermione.

- Mais si, je vous jure! Là, il a arrêté, mais je vous promets que depuis tout à l'heure il m'harcelait du regard!

- T'es sûr, 'Ry? On dirait vraiment pas qu'il a les yeux sur toi pourtant...

- C'est ce que je vous dis, Ron, il a dû voir que vous le regardiez, et il a donc fait comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas se faire crâmer! C'est évident!

- Harry, je crois que tu manques de sommeil. conclua la studieuse avant de retourner dans la discussion du reste de la table.

- Ron, tu me crois, toi? Hein? s'inquièta Potter.

- 'Ry... Tu sais bien que j'ai confiance en toi, mais là, je ne vois rien de bizarre... Par contre, si j'aperçois quoi que ce soit, je te jure que je serai de ton côté! rassura son ami, avant de, lui aussi, retourner à la conversation générale. »

Suite à cela, Harry décida de retourner à ses pensées. Bien qu'ils aient essayé de le rassurer, ses amis n'avaient rien changé. À peine eûrent-ils tourné la tête que Draco relouchait déjà sur lui!

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Harry remarqua que ce n'était pas vraiment sur lui que le blond avait les yeux posés, mais plutôt sur son collier. Le rouge et or fut assez réconforté face cette découverte : Malfoy était juste choqué par le fait que le Prince des Lions ose se montrer en public avec un pendentif représentant un serpent, ennemi principal de sa Maison. Fier de sa trouvaille, Harry se reconcentra sur son repas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'aperçut que le Serpentard le scrutait encore. Il sentait la colère monter en lui, _pourquoi ce con de Furet continue de me violer du regard?! Mais c'est que je vais lui foutre un dildo dans le cul moi!_ pensa-t-il.

Alors qu'il redirigeait sa pensée vers quelque chose autre qu'une image de son ennemi, nu, allongé sur un lit en fourrure rose, et avec un dildo tout aussi rose enfoncé très, _très,_ profondément, les élèves s'en allaient petit à petit de la Grande Salle pour vaquer à leurs occupations du samedi.

« - On y va, nous aussi?

- Mais Hermy'... J'ai toujours pas fini de manger!

- Ron, tu n'as _jamais_ fini de manger. »

Sur ce, ils se levèrent et sortirent eux aussi de la salle. Harry ne l'avait peut-être pas remarqué, mais Dumbledore le regardait partir, lui et Draco avec un sourire assez... malicieux, signe qu'il avait quelque chose en tête.

« - Albus? interpella McGonagall.

- Oui, Minerva?

- Je me demandais, si vous aviez trouvé quelle sentence alliez-vous donner à nos deux élèves bagarreurs?

- Eh bien, ma chère, disons que j'ai une petite idée.

- Et, pouvez-vous nous en faire part?

- Je vous avouerai que je préfère garder cela secret pour le moment.

- Et pouquoi donc? intervint Snape.

- Tout simplement car je sais vous serez tout deux contre ce concept. »

Sur ces paroles, le Directeur de Poudlard se leva pour rejoindre ses appartements, et se livrer, lui aussi, à ses occupations, laissant les deux professeurs dans le doute.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Les diopsides sont des pierres précieuses de couleur verte.

Voilàààà j'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :D

Chocolaaaaaaaat~

Shrarry~


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** _"The Month"_

**Univers :** _Harry Potter_

**Auteur** **:** Shrarry

**Rating :** M. Attention, homophobes s'abstenir!

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, l'univers, et tout et tout appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (tu sais que je t'aime toi?). Seule l'histoire, le concept, m'appartient! À moi, moi, et que moi *^*

**Note de l'auteur : **Helloooo! 8D Vous allez bien? BONNE ANNEEEEEEEEY! 8DDDDDDDDD J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes! :D Pour ma part, j'ai rien foutu XD

Bref, je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour avoir sauter la semaine passée D8 J'avais genre zéro inspiration, et de gros, gros, _gros_, problèmes familiaux (genre police et tout hein, soit). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>_

Du côté de Draco, lui et ses deux amis avaient décidé d'aller dans leur dortoir. Blaise et lui devaient attendre qu'il soit au moins 16h pour faire une partie de Quidditch, pendant que Nott, n'y jouant pas, serait à bibliothèque : Dumbledore autorisait les élèves à y jouer le week-end, mais une certaine règle mise en place fait que chaque Maison a son jour. Aujourd'hui, c'était les Serpentards et les Gryffondors.

« - Ah! J'ai tellement hâte de massacrer Potter tout à l'heure! se réjouit le blond.

- En parlant de lui, commença Blaise, pourquoi tu n'arrêtais pas de le regarder ce matin?

- Oui c'est vrai, moi aussi je l'ai remarqué. ajouta Nott.

- C'est simple. Vous n'avez pas remarqué?

- Remarqué... quoi? interrogea Zabini.

- Son collier. Ça ne vous a pas sauté aux yeux?

- Ah oui, son pendentif en forme de serpent?

- Oui!

- Ouais, nous aussi ça nous a choqué que Potter ose se montrer avec un bijou représentant bien un Serpentard, mais il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, si?

- Attendez, il n'y a que ça qui vous choque? Rien d'autre? Vous n'avez pas remarqué autre chose?

- On aurait dû? contredit Blaise, qui s'était assit au sol, appuyé contre la bordure du lit.

- Moi j'ai rien vu en tout cas. rajouta le brun, immitant Zabini.

- Pitié. Dîtes-moi que vous vous foutez de ma gueule.

- Draco, on marche pas là-dedans nous. On est pas aussi cons que Pansy. »

Après un léger rire de la part de tous, le blond choisit de s'asseoir en tailleur sur un lit, mais toujours face à ses deux amis. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas bougés, ils étaient toujours au sol. Blaise avait une jambe tendue, et l'autre ramenée vers son torse. Nott avait croisé ses chevilles, les bras aussi. Tout deux regardaient en direction de leur leader, attendant que celui-ci se décide à expliquer la situation.

« - Les mecs. Ce collier, c'est pas n'importe lequel. C'est le mien. Potter a mon collier. Potter porte mon collier. La peau de Potter a touché mon collier. Ce putain de Pott-

- Compris, compris! Donc, Potter a ton collier. Mais attends, tu parles de ce collier-là? Celui avec les diopsides? Mais il ne te quitte jamais pourtant... Tu le lui as passé ou...?

- Attends, quoi? Moi? _Prêter_ une de mes affaires à _Potter_? Je crois que tu as de légers problèmes psychologiques, Blaise. De toute façon, dès que je le vois, je lui lance un Avada Kedavra. Non mais, de quel droit il touche à mes affaires celui-là? Je l'aurais bien engueulé dès que je l'eusse remarqué, mais devant Dumbledore, je crois pas vraiment que ça l'aurait fait. Surtout qu'à cause de notre dispute, on est pas dans la merde... "Pas dans la merde", tss, cette phrase me rappellera toujours Potter. Cet idiot qui me fait la morale comme quoi c'est "sa phrase", mais bien sûr Potty, fait comme si tu étais le roi. Je t'en foutrai des rois, moi. Pour en revenir à mon collier, il faudra que je le désinfecte quand je le récupérerai. Si pas le brûler. Et puis c'est sûr que si je le récupère, ce sera pas sans avoir sa tête avec! Surtout que...- »

Pendant que Draco partait dans l'explication de sa vie, Blaise et Théo se mirent à réfléchir à comment Harry aurrait-il pu être en possession du collier de Saint Malfoy. Zabini avait les sourcils froncés, et une main sur son menton, signe qu'il était très concentré. Théo, lui, avait les mains croisées derrière sa tête.

D'un coup, le noir de peau claqua son poignet contre sa main.

« - Je sais! Hier, tu as été chez Dumbledore, vrai?

- Oui, pour la bagarre avec le Balafré, mais quel-

- Attends, laisse-moi finir. En revenant, tu nous as dit que tu avais été obligé de secouer cet idiot de Potter car il ne se levait pas, vrai?

- Oui.

- Et je me souviens qu'un jour, tu nous avais dit que la chaîne de ce bijou lâchait souvent, et qu'il fallait que tu penses à la réparer quand on irait à Pré-au-Lard, vrai?

- Oui...

- Eh bien c'est simple : lorsque tu l'as grondé, ton pendentif a lâché et est tombé. C'est alors que Potter l'a vu et récupéré, ne pensant pas, avec ses neurones quasiment inexistants, qu'il t'appartenait. »

Suite à ces paroles, Draco prit quelques instants pour refaire la scène dans sa tête, et déclara, après quelques secondes :

« - Blaise, je suis fier de t'avoir dans mes amis. »

Le susnommé afficha un sourire, et ramena la conversation au sujet principal : la récupération du collier.

« - C'est simple. Je le tue, et je reprends mon pendentif.

- Draco, je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée hein, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une règle autorisant les élèves à en tuer d'autres. répliqua Théodore.

- Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmh. répondit intelligement le blond, en s'allongeant sur le ventre, la tête dans un coussin.

- Je compatis.

- Chvemnler.

- Hein?

- J'ai dit : Je veux mon collier. répéta le blond en se levant totalement.

- Mais la question est : comment?

- Je sais pas et ça m'énerve. Mais vous savez ce qui fait le plus chier?

- Non, mais tu vas nous le dire.

- C'est que cette... chose... _aime_ mon collier!

- Comment ça? demanda Blaise.

- Je l'ai vu, il le tenait dans sa main et y jetait des coups d'oeil de temps en temps, en affichant des sourires aussi cons que lui!

- Cette phrase ne veut rien dire.

- M'en fous! Ça me fait juste rager qu'il l'aime autant.

- Et, pourquoi donc?

- Un, c'est _mon_ pendentif. Deux, personne ne touche les bijoux des Malfoy. Trois, _Potter_, ne touche pas aux bijoux des Malfoy. Quatre, Potter a encore moins le droit de toucher à _mes_ affaires. Cinq, Potter n'a pas le droit de me toucher tout court. Six, Potter est moche. Sept, Potter ne touche rien qui est en rapport avec les Serpentards. Huit, j'adore ce collier.

- On peut dire que ça fait beaucoup de raisons.

- En effet. C'est pourquoi je veux qu'il me le rende immédiatement.

- Eh bien va le lui demander maintenant!

- Pour me foutre la honte devant la Belette et la Sang de Bourbe? Jamais! Un Malfoy se doit de garder son honneur.

- Tu es tellement contradictoire...

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, je suis très contru... contri... bref, pas contradictoire!

- Draco, je crois que tu as besoin de sommeil.

- Niah niah niah. Bref, je ne peux pas aller chez lui et lui faire "Hey, Potty, tu vois ce collier? Eh bien, tu sais, il est à moi! Tu me le rends et on en parle plus? Allez, salut!"

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Parce que, déjà, tu crois vraiment qu'il me le rendrait? En fait, tu crois vraiment qu'il ne ferait ne serait-ce que me croire? Il pensera sûrement que j'ai quelque chose derrière la tête!

- Pas faux... Bon, c'est pas que cette conversation me fait chier, mais il est un peu beaucoup temps de se préparer pour le match de Quidditch. déclara Blaise, tout en se levant.

- Déjà? se morfondit le blond. On se bat contre qui, encore? continua-t-il mollement.

- Draco. C'est pas toi qui disait, tout à l'heure, que tu avais hâte de botter le cul de Potter?

- Potter? Encore lui? Putain, mais il domine ma vie ou quoi? Par les streap-teaseuses de Merlin, il est partout!

- Par les... quoi? grimaça Nott.

- Et voilà, encore Potty qui me met ses expressions dans la tête! Quand j'vous dis qu'il est partout! »

Après un bref soupirement de la part des deux amis du blond, ils préparèrent leurs affaires et se mirent en route.

**oOo**

Une fois arrivée au terrain, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Pour atteindre celui des Lions, il fallait prendre le couloir principale, puis la première à droite. Pour les verts et argents, c'était la deuxième.

Alors que Draco était à mi-chemin de son déshabillement, il entendit quelques Gryffondors déjà arrivés parler à travers le mur. Il faut dire que ceux-ci étaient assez fins.

« - Ron? Tu p... passer la ... ? »

C'était la voix d'un des jumeaux Weasley. Intrigué, le Prince des Serpentards décida, alors qu'il était à peine torse nu, de coller son oreille au mur pour mieux entendre les conversations de ses adversaires.

« - George, tu peux arrêter de me soudoyer, s'il te plaît? Je te signale que je dois me préparer, au cas où t'aurais pas remarquer.

- Voyons, Ronny, pourquoi être sur les nerfs? fit son grand frère avec une voix de mère inquiète.

- Je ne suis _pas_ sur les nerfs.

- Oh si. répliqua Dubois. Depuis tout à l'heure, il y a de mauvaises ondes qui s'émanent de toi.

- Ne serait-ce pas en rapport avec ton meilleur ami? Mmh? s'inquièta faussement Fred.

- Vous m'énervez!

- Non, c'est Harry qui t'énerves. Tu sais, ça n'est pas sa faute si...

- Oui, je _sais_ que c'est pas sa faute, mais ça me fait chier quand même. Il fallait vraiment que ça arrive pile au moment où on va affronter les Serpentards? Putain!

- Langage. reprit George.

- Ouais, ouais. Bref. Allons-y. »

Sur ce, Malfoy entendit les Gryffondors quitter leur vestiaire pour se rendre sur le terrain.

« - Heum, Draco? appela Blaise. Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu es entrain de violer le mur?

- Je ne le viole pas, Blaise, je l'utilise.

- Pour?

- Espionner, mon cher Flint. Il parait que le grand Harry Potter ne sera pas présent au combat d'aujourd'hui. fit-il, tout en s'installant sur un des bancs de luxe que son père avait offert au Serpentards.

- Et pourquoi?

- Aucune idée, ils ne l'ont pas mentionné. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je ne jouerai pas non-plus.

- Ké? s'exprimèrent toutes les personnes présentes.

- Oui. Vous savez, si je joue au Quidditch, c'est seulement pour écraser Potter. Je n'ai aucun plaisir particulier à y jouer.

- Mais.. Mais... flippa un joueur.

- Nan, je changerai pas d'avis. Ce n'est de toute façon pas un match officiel, donc si je ne veux pas jouer, il n'y a aucune règle qui m'en empêche.

- Mais Draco... commença Zabini.

- Blaise, s'il y a bien une personne qui peut me comprendre, c'est toi. Tu sais très bien que mon seul but dans cette activité est de faire mordre la poussière au Balafré.

- Mmh. »

Ce furent les derniers mots de la conversation. L'équipe, une fois prête, s'en alla rejoindre leurs adversaires sur le lieu de l'affrontement "amical". Alors que Draco se rhabillait, il se questionna sur le pourquoi de la non-présence de son rival au match. Il ne ratait pourtant jamais une occasion de se mesurer à lui, peut-être se serait-il dégonflé? Non. Impossible. Pas Potty.

Sur ces interrogations, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait bien l'intention de découvrir ce qui avait fait qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec son ennemi, quelque soit le moyen.

**oOo**

Une fois en dehors de l'atmosphère de combat, il mit le cap sur son dortoir. Il comptait bien se relaxer dans un endroit digne de ce nom. Autrement dit, la Salle de Bain des Préfèts.

Ayant prit ses affaires de douche, il s'en alla vers ladite salle en se demandant par où il pourrait commencer ses recherches.

Quand il arriva dans ce grand lieu, il activa directement l'eau et balança dans le bassin une dizaine de produits mousseux.

Il se dévêtit, et pénétra la baignoire assez spacieuse pour tout les Serpentards. Le liquide était chaud, et lui détendait ses muscles qui, malgré le fait de ne pas avoir fait de sport, étaient crispés. Il posa ses bras sur le bord du bain, et bascula la tête en arrière. C'était calme. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Après une quinzaine de minutes sans bouger, et sans utiliser son cerveau, il traversa l'eau pour arriver de l'autre côté du bassin et commença à réfléchir au cas Potter. Non seulement il avait son pendentif, mais si en plus il était introuvable, ça promettait.

Pendant que Draco activait ses méninges, discrètement, sans un quelconque signe de présence, Mimi fit son apparition. Ce qu'elle fit se limita à du mattage. Mimi Geignarde était entrain de reluquer LE Draco Malfoy, sans aucune gène. Heureusement pour elle, elle eu une demi-dizaine de minutes avant que le Prince s'apperçoive de sa présence.

« - Mimi! Qu'est-ce que tu fous! jura-t-il en recouvrant l'eau qui laissait place à ses parties d'être vues par de la mousse.

- Moi? Mais rien voyons, hihi... Je vois simplement que Monsieur Malfoy est préoccupé, n'ai-je pas raison?

- Ça te regarde pas!

- Mmh... Mais tu sais que je pourrais t'aider? déclara-t-elle, tout en essayant d'apercevoir une certaine partie du corps du garçon.

- Ah ouais, et comment? douta-t-il.

- Eh bien, je crois savoir que tu es à la recherche de ce jeune et beau Harry? Mmh?

- Beau? Tu le trouves _beau_? se stupéfia Draco.

- Ton commentaire me laisse penser que tu n'as jamais vu ce qu'il y a en-dessous de ses vêtements? Hihi...

- Et pourquoi, Merlin, voudrais-je avoir ces images gravées dans mon cerveau?

- Eh bien, peut-être parce qu'il est aussi sexy que toi?

- Quoi? Quoi? QUOI? Impossible. Tu mens. Personne, tu entends? _Personne_ n'est aussi sexy que moi.

- Tu sais que tu es victime d'une grande maladie portant le nom de l'arrogance? Et pourtant, c'est le cas. Si tu voyais ses muscles... Par Merlin que tu tomberais dans les pommes!

- Mimi, tu sais, je suis loin d'être gay. Et même si je l'étais, jamais je ne serais attiré par cette mocheté ambulante.

- Ahlala... Les hommes...

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? Répète un peu?

- Non, rien!

- Eh bien aide-moi alors. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire à propos de Potty?

- Mmh... Tu sais, ma parole n'est pas gratuite...

- Mimi. Si tu ne parle pas, je te jure que je trouverai un sort pour te faire ressentir la douleur. Ensuite, je t'attacherai et te mettrai au bûcher. Après, je te ferai brûler, brûler, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te détacher. menaça-t-il. À la fin, je stopperai le supplice, pour ensuite recommencer et -

- D'accord, d'accord! Je vais parler! Tu n'es vraiment pas possible toi... soupira-t-elle. Bien, ce que je sais, c'est qu'Harry et son ami le roux étaient sortis ensemble de leur dortoir pour aller au match de machin-truc.

- Quidditch. rappela-t-il.

- Ouais, machin-bidule. Tout ce dont je suis au courant, c'est que ce beau - *Draco tousse* - ... _Harry_, s'est cassé la gueule dans les escaliers et s'est fracturé le poignet. Là, je ne sais pas où il est, mais je parierais sur l'infirmerie.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux? Merci Mimi. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien t'en aller. Je vais me rhabiller, et je n'ai en aucun cas l'envie que tu assistes à ça.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais... Mmh...

- Moi, si. Alors, merci de m'avoir aidé, mais au revoir.

- Quel rageur...

- Quoi? Répète?

- Non, rien! »

Et elle s'en alla sur cette paire de mots. Une fois s'être assuré qu'elle était bel et bien partie, Draco sortit du bassin et se prépara pour aller rendre une petite visite à Pomfresh.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà! Merci d'avoir lu, et à la semaine prochaine! (Espérons XD)<p>

Vous pouvez me laissez un petit com', ça aide toujours UwU

Byyyyyyyyyye!

Chocolaaaat ~

Shrarry ~


End file.
